Smile, It's the End of the World
by Graceful Little Alice
Summary: AU:Bella is stuck going to a summer camp in Seattle where she meets a gorgeous boy with green eyes & is stalked by an inhumanly beautiful boy with red eyes.Bad summary but basically all of SM's characters are human, for now.Hopefully better than it sounds
1. Green Eyed Gentleman

**AN: Here's my newest story idea! I've had this thing floating around in my head for a while now!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

**PS: The title of this fic, **_'Smile, It's the End of the World'_**, is actually the title of an album by Hawk Nelson, and also doubles as the title of another fic by '**_Edward-Lover1_**', but is, in no way, anything like the album or '**_Edward-Lover1's_**' fic. I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Twilght, Stephenie Meyer, Hawk Nelson or their CD's, or '**_Edward-Lover1's_**' fic. I used the name for the title because it was an inside joke from my camping trip with my church youth group, and this story was part of it. That's all. Please continue reading:**

* * *

Summer had barely begun and already I hated it. My mom and her new husband had to travel a lot and didn't want to 'put me through the pressure of constantly moving all summer', so they sent me to this eight-week summer camp, near my dad, in Seattle. It was a nice place, small, quiet, but not my style. It was too green. Too outdoors-y. As I dragged my three large suitcases up to my cabin, number 6, a gorgeous pale boy passed in front of me. Just as he got close enough, he paused for a fraction of a second and looked as though he were sniffing the air. He turned to me and gave me an oddly cruel smile. His eyes were blood red and peircing. I backed up one step and he advanced one as a camp counsoler walked by, causing the mystery boy to turn abruptly and quick-walk towards cabin eleven. I watched him in fear until he disappeared into the cabin. I let out a shaky breath before dismissing it as some weird freak kid (and I had had more than my share of _those_ kinds of guys), and turned my fearful gaze to the three steps leading up to the large door of my cabin. I would be sharing this cabin with five other girls. I hoped there was more than one bathroom. By the looks of the outside of it, there seemed to be about four rooms. I tested each step cautiously, willing it not to break, and praying that I didn't trip over a random patch of air. I smiled triumphantly when I reached the top. I pulled open the bug screen and pushed open the door. As I walked in, my foot caught on the side of the door. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as I awaited the impact of the cold, dirty floor beneath me. What I hadn't expected was to be caught by two slightly muscular arms before I made contact with my embarrassing doom. My breath came out in a huff as I was caught. Cautiously, I popped one eye open and gasped as the other flew open. I was locked in the gaze of a beach god with piercing green eyes and a halo of bronze hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry clouding his emerald green eyes. I had to blink a few times to get my mind back on the track it was supposed to be on: answering this boy's question.

"Oh! Yea, thanks. I'm good. Sorry about that, I'm not usually that clumsy." I said, smiling apologetically while lying through my teeth. I was probably the least coordinated person on the face of the earth.

"Oh come now Bella, lying isn't very lady-like. You're always twice as clumsy!" An overly sweet voice called from the next room over. I heard two girls high pitched laughter and clenched my fists into tight balls.

_Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Just perfect._ I thought to myself. I blushed furiously, realizing I was still in this mystery boy's arms. I grabbed his shoulder, righted myself and swiveled to see Jessica and Lauren, backs against the wall, arms across their chests. Whenever I would visit Charlie, they always found some way to torment me, and only because the local heart-throb and most of the other boys. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie to be exact, had asked me out on more than one occasion. Neither of them could believe the boys had chosen me over them, and the boys were just as surprised that I wasn't interested in any of them! I smirked a little, realizing what I had to say to get them to stop talking.

"So, where are Mike and Tyler? I had a hug waiting for each of them." I said innocently. Their smiles of haughtiness faded into grimaces of hate. They both walked towards me, each one ramming into one of my shoulders, and briskly walked out the door. I smiled, triumphant. I turned to the boy who had saved me from a world of embarrassment.

"Thanks again for catching my fall. That would've been a pretty ugly scene. I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." I said.

"It's no big deal, really. And I'm Edward Cullen." He replied, extending a hand for me to shake.

"So, are you the boyfriend of either of those two girls I chased out?" I asked, biting my lower lip. I really hoped he wasn't. He was too good looking for either of them…or me for that matter.

"Thankfully, no. Honestly, those two never stop talking! No, I'm here to make sure my sister, Alice, doesn't get sidetracked from unpacking her things." Edward said, glaring playfully at the smaller one, who had grinned at me when he said the name 'Alice'. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully when he glared at her. The boy next to her hugged her playfully and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale, the boy beside her, is her boyfriend. He is also the adopted brother of Alice friend, Rosalie, who is on the top bunk with her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty." Edward continued. Edward turned to me and was about to speak when the door banged open. I saw five people standing there, four boys and one very shy looking girl.

"Jake!" I shouted, lunging at the tallest of the three boys. He met my embrace, gripped me tightly to him and kissed my forehead lightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw Edward's smile drop ever so slightly, though, that may have been my imagination.

"Embry! Quil!" I shouted again, releasing Jacob and hurtling towards the boys behind him. I threw my arms around their waists, pulling them close to me simultaneously. Each boy kissed one cheek before releasing me. I turned back to my other roommates to explain.

"Guys, these are my 'brothers' Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. We've known each other since we were babies. Their all seniors this year." I said, wrapping my arm around Jacob's waist.

"Jake, Embry, Quil, meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward saved me from a potentially painful fall." I said, jokingly.

"Try not to catch her next time. It's funny when she falls over!" Jacob said, laughing. I slapped his stomach playfully, giving him a look of false anger and pain. I swiveled around to see Angela, my quiet, shy friend, leaning against the doorframe beside Ben Cheney. Her boyfriend.

"Angie! Ben!" I exclaimed, running to hug them too. I turned around to face the Cullen's once again, to do some more intros.

"This is Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I've known these two for almost as long as I've known Jake, Embry and Quil." I said. Edward was smiling again, fully. I wondered why. I couldn't help but stare. He was just so beautiful. I shook my head from side to side, lightly so I could reassemble my thoughts.

"So, Ang, you in here too?" I asked, excited. At least one of the people I knew in this cabin would be nice.

"Yep! And I'm guessing those two are too?" She said, nodding slightly towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Yea. That's Alice, and she's Rosalie. And guess who else we've got." I said, pointing to each person individually before my voice took on a very bitter tone. Angela's mouth popped into an 'O' shape.

"Oh no! Tell me it's not—"

"Lauren and Jessica." I said at the same time she did. We both groaned and hung our heads before bursting into laughter. Jacob grimaced at the two names. We all hated them. Jacob, Embry and Quil especially. Those two witches had tormented their 'little sister'. And lo and behold, guess who stalked right through that door?

"Having a party without us Bella? The counselors won't be pleased." Lauren taunted. Jacob tensed underneath my arm. I let go of him and rolled my eyes at the two she-devils. They tossed their new Louis Vuitton hand bags on the cleanest bunk bed, the one that Alice and Rosalie were on.

"Uh, yea. This is our bed." Jessica said, sounding more like a cat with a nasal problem than a human being.

"I don't see your names on it." Alice said quickly, cocking her head to the side innocently. Rosalie snickered from the top.

"It doesn't matter whose names are on it, what matters is that we called it." Lauren said, snidely. My fists balled up and my jaw tightened. I was fully ready to throw the first punch when I looked over at Edward who snuck a glance at me and winked.

"Here you go, Alice. Rose. Your stuff." He said, very gentleman-like. He handed them their oversized bags, which they took gracefully, laying them on the beds they were on. Alice grabbed both Louis Vuitton bags and tossed them to the floor like a bag of garbage. Lauren and Jessica shrieked as their precious bags landed on the floor with a soft thump.

"Hey! Do you realize how much those bags cost us?!" Lauren squealed.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Rosalie and I bought three each two years ago!" Alice said, chuckling in a matter-of-fact fashion. "THIS is the newest on the line. Alice's family has been tight with the Vuitton family since forever! We got all of this years' summer line LAST December!" Rosalie added, bringing out two brand new, Louis Vuitton messenger bags, one in a faded blue color, the other in a deep summers red. Lauren and Jessica's jaws dropped. I swear, had they been cartoon characters, their low jaws would have slammed to the floor and shattered. They glanced at each other with those 'oh God, what have we done?' looks. They could have had exceedingly rich friends with major connections, but of course, they were too snobby to bother with friends. I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying my hardest to hold back the snicker that threatened to burst out. Everyone but Jessica and Lauren looked about ready to double over in fits of laughter as well. I grinned at Alice and she winked at me.

"Well girls, I think it's about time for us to be on our way. We have to unpack, and now that you have…a couple friends here, we can leave. We'll see you later!" Edward said, breaking the silence. His eyes scanned his sister and Rose before landing on me. He grinned at me, his smile a heart-breaking crooked grin that had my heart working overtime. He, Jasper and Emmett walked over to the door. Edward turned back around to give his sister a quick hug. Mid-hug, he started saying something.

"We'll save you guys a seat at lunch, okay?" Edward asked.

"Of course! We'll gladly join you!" Lauren piped in. Edward turned back around and let lose a snort. Even then, he sounded sexy. How was that possible?!

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my sister, Rosalie, Bella and Angela." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. His green eyes mesmerized me.

"Oh! Of—of course! We'll be there!" I stuttered, trying to reassemble my jumbled thoughts. He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile at me once more before turning back to the door.

"Oh hey, what lodge are you guys in?" Jacob called as Edward stepped out. He popped his head back through the half-closed doorway and said,

"Nine, you?"

"Same here! We'll go with you guys to unpack." Jacob said enthusiastically. Probably happy he had found people he would be with during this program. Edward looked just as happy. "Later Bells! See ya at lunch!" Jacob called over his shoulder. Embry and Quil gave me a quick hug goodbye before following Jacob.

"So Bella, how do you know everyone here? Do you live nearby?" Alice asked conversationally.

"Oh no, my dad does though. My mom sent me here for the summer so she could travel the U.S. with my step-dad, Phil. Now I'm stuck here." I said, groaning. "Well, at least I made some new friends." I added, smirking at Alice. She beamed up at me. We all began unpacking, talking amongst ourselves, with the exclusions of Lauren and Jessica, of course. We chatted about how the Hales and Cullens all met, what kinds of clothes they wore, how they met the Vuitton family and other random things. Alice and Rosalie were a year older than me, but they seemed more my age than anyone else. Suddenly, Alice's face took on a blank, distant expression. Mid-sentence too. I looked over, concerned. Rosalie was looking at her anxiously, as if awaiting some miracle to happen. Alice's smile reappeared as she turned to me. Turned to Rosalie to whisper something in her ear (which must have been something really good, because Rosalie's smile widened to the point of complete facial overtake) and then mouthed to me that she would explain everything at lunch. I waited eagerly, not only to find out what had happened, but because I would be sitting with Edward. Why I felt so strongly for him, I'll never know. I had barely met him and already I wanted him to ask me out. Crazy, I know.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? R&R please!!**


	2. Red Eyed Stalker

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I've already got about eight chapters written for this story, so now, all you have to do is write those reviews!**

**Also:**

**1.) None of Stephenie's characters ( The Cullens, Hales, Quileutes OR Swans/Dwyers) are anything more than humans...for now.**

**2.) The boy with the red eyes is a vampire who will definitly appear more in this story.**

**3.) Lastly, Bella might be slightly OOC, but only because I'm a naturally violent person, so it's hard to write in the POV of someone so...placid. lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

The unpacking continued without any more…disturbances. Well, that is except for Edward popping his head through the door ten minutes after Alice's little episode. He looked like he was about to say something until his eyes met with Alice's and she grinned smugly at him. His hopeful expression turned into one of annoyance and hatred as Alice shook her head ever so slightly and dragged the fingertips of her index and thumb across her red lips in a sign of secrecy. Before he left, he turned to me once, smiled crookedly and winked. Then, he was gone. I finished unpacking all of my things when the loudspeaker came on. A shrill, bored voice echoed throughout the camp.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Camp Seattle Summer Program. Thank you for coming here to stay with us this summer. We hope you have a wonderful time. Please meet at the outdoors mess patio in one hour. Thank you." The intercom turned off with a high squeak and a loud grumble. We all sat and talked about random things, well, we as in Alice, Angela, Rosalie and I. Lauren and Jessica sort of…sat on their beds, glaring at us. I couldn't have cared less though. They weren't all too important to me anymore. We sat there, talking about different things, mainly about the Cullens. Whenever Edward would be mentioned in the conversation, Alice and Rosalie's eyes would flicker to each other, only momentarily, and a small smile would form on their lips as their eyes shot to me. I was so confused by the time lunch rolled around. I walked through the line formed in the outdoor mess patio thing and grabbed whatever looked semi-edible. A chicken and provolone sandwich, a bag of potato chips, a big, red apple, and a bottle of water with some crystal light iced tea mix taped to its side. I turned, scanning the lunchroom for Edward. I took a small step forward, but, being me, I tripped over my foot. My tray was still gripped tightly in my hands as the floor came rushing towards me. Just before I made my head on collision, however, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa! Easy there, Bella!" A musical voice said in my ear. Edward. I blushed furiously as I stood up. Just before I could thank him, my tray was yanked out of my hands. Amazingly, it was still intact.

"I'll take this." Edward said as he took my tray of food, balancing his in one hand and mine in the other. He was smirking, obviously enjoying this a little too much.

"And just _why_ are you taking my food?" I asked, trying to snatch it back. He moved to the side, only slightly, so that my hands rammed gently into his arms. I wanted to leave them there forever. I snapped back into reality when I heard his musical laughter.

"Because I would hate to see you trip again and have all of this food fly everywhere!" He replied, mockingly. His emerald eyes danced. I narrowed my eyes before grabbing both of our drinks.

"Well, as long as you're going to pretend to be nice, I might as well lighten your load!" I said, through gritted teeth. In all honesty, I didn't mind him carrying my tray. It made me feel…special. No. No, I can't think like that. He's just being polite is all. We walked over to a table that had everyone there; all of cabin 9 and all of cabin 6, minus the she-devils, of course. I sat down beside Edward and made a trade, his drink for my tray of food. We chatted lightly about different things until Jasper knocked down his lemonade, right in my direction. I tried to jump up, but my foot caught on the bench leg. I rocked backwards, about to fall again, when Edward's arm snagged me and pulled me towards him. I landed right in his lap. Oh God, this was bad. My original seat was soaked and I couldn't really move anywhere without getting my butt covered in lemonade. I blushed, skipping pink and red and going straight to crimson. Alice turned to Rosalie and winked at her. Rosalie seemed to be having trouble controlling a spurt of laughter. I half-turned to Edward, avoiding his gaze.

"I am so sorry, Edward!" I said, biting my lower lip.

"Oh, _I_ don't mind." He said, smirking. I smiled slightly and blushed again. Jasper and Emmett bashed knuckles. This had obviously been planned. I was going to murder Alice. I remained in Edward's lap until Jasper cleaned up the last of the lemonade, taking more time than any normal person would need to clean up liquids. I tried to stand up, but Edward's arms were around my waist. I blushed furiously…again. It didn't bother me as much as it would have if Mike or Tyler had been in his place, though.

"Oh, sorry. It was just, uhm, easier to, uh, put my arms around your...ah, waist. Sorry." Edward stammered. He let his arms drop, though he seemed somewhat hesitant about doing so. Or maybe I was just imagining things. I slid back into my seat with my head down. My face must have been redder than a tomato, because Jacob started sniggering beside me. I elbowed him hard in the gut. He still grinned like a maniac. I sat through the rest of lunch quietly, eating away at my sandwich, watching everyone else. Alice was smiling smugly at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She would so pay later. A plump woman stood at the front of the patio, a stack of papers in her hand. She looked like a Girl Scout leader or something.

"Welcome everyone to the Camp Seattle Summer Program." She said, her voice high and bored sounding. She was probably the same woman who had called us here for lunch.

"These are your activity schedules. We hope you enjoy your time here. I'll call you by table. When you have your schedule, you will have the rest of the night for 'free time'. You may roam the camp grounds, see a movie with some friends, or turn in early. If you decide to go off-campus, make sure you are back by 10:00. The gates to this ground will close at 10:15pm." She pointed to the table across from us. Lauren and Jessica rose first before Mike, Tyler, Eric Yorkie, and several others followed. She pointed to our table next. As I stood, I nearly tripped. Again. Today just wasn't my day. Edward's arms caught around my waist. He pulled my closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Here's an idea. I help you walk, since you're obviously having some trouble today, and you can thank me by going out to dinner and a movie with me tonight. I know this is kinda soon since I just met you and all, but…what d'you say?" He asked. His voice was doused in uncertainty and nervousness. I smiled and blushed, far too happy to catch that joke of an insult.

"That sounds like fun. I'll definitely go out with you." I said. His arm tightened around my waist so that I was practically leaning against him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that same pale boy from before staring at Edward with hatred in his blood red eyes. Once he realized that I was looking at him, he turned his lips into a smile that was supposed to be sweet, but scared me to death. He winked one crimson eye at me as I received my schedule. I turned into Edward's neck quickly, afraid to catch his gaze again.


	3. Mentalities

**AN: Hey there! I love your enthusiasm! I didn't think my story would be this loved! Okay, for all of those who had questions about Alice's blank out in the first chapter, this chapter should explain it. Also, i have some majorly awful news. Remember how i said that i had almost eight chapters written? WEll, they're gone. Like, my computer deleted them while doing a search and destroy because a virus had uploaded into those docs. So I was stuck re-writing this entire chapter! I pretty much rewrote this one perfectly, since this was the one i had spent so long getting right, but i dont remember much of the other stuff. So if it takes a little longer to update, i'm really sorry.**

**Rememeber! R&R!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

My schedule was pretty much the same as Edward's. Breakfast was with everyone from eight until ten, with activities starting at noon. Each activity was an hour long, and there were four, excluding lunch. My first one was canoeing with Alice, Jasper and Angela while Edward had CPR Skills. My second was hiking skills with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Then there was Lunch. The third activity was water polo and other pool games with Alice, Edward, Angela and Emmett. The final activity was, to my great disappointment, dancing. They taught all kinds—ballroom, square, can-can, even hip hop. I was going to be falling down a lot more than I had thought. But at least Edward, Alice, and Jasper were in this class with me. We went back to our cabins to get ready for our free time. Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett would be joining us tonight. It was supposedly some sort of quadruple-date. The second I was in the cabin, Alice started jumping up and down.

"I told you it would work Rose! I just knew it!" She exclaimed. Rosalie just smiled and rolled her eyes. Jessica and Lauren came in behind the four of us, glaring at me. I smiled at them, quite smug at this turn of events. I knew they liked Edward. I could see it in their mascara covered eyes. I was about to say something vile and mean just to get them off my back when Alice dragged me over to her bunk bed. Jessica and Lauren followed casually behind, and stood in the open doorway, glaring icy glares at us. We didn't bother closing the door. They weren't worth the effort.

"Okay Bella, I am going to make you look even more stunning than usual for tonight! I am _so_ glad I brought my best designer items! These should fit you. Rose, grab the make-up and hair products! We have a major job to do! First impressions are best!" Alice rambled, rummaging through the small closet in her room. I sat on her bed with Angela, waiting for Alice to get something for me to wear. Ten minutes later, this small, pixie like girl turns around completely covered in ensembles. She dumps them all on the bed and tells me which tops to try with which bottoms. I heard the door to the cabin creak open as several people walked in. Since we were in a separate room, I couldn't see who it was, even though I had a pretty good guess.

"Hello? You girls in here?" A voice called. I immediately recognized it as Edward's. I panicked, seeing as I was standing in plain sight with only a bra and underwear on with halfway pulled up jeans. I was about to shout to him when Alice's hand covered my mouth.

"Go distract them for twenty minutes! Please!" She whispered to Angela. She nodded fervently, already dressed for Ben. She rushed out, bumping into someone.

"Oops! My bad! Here, uh, why don't you guys come over here? I haven't had the chance to, uh, meet you properly! Yea! I want to get to know you better before this date tonight!" Angela said. There was a chorus of sures and okays. Lauren and Jessica walked out towards the front room, right behind Angela. I took Alice's hand away from my mouth and began looking through the stack of clothes as quietly as possible. Finally, fifteen minutes later, Alice had found my perfect outfit. It was a black and silver striped sleeveless mini-dress, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black knee high two inch stiletto boots and a thin, black crop-top jacket. I looked in the full body mirror and almost gasped. My outfit actually looked half-way decent on me, though the heels might pose a teeny-tiny-somewhat-large-maybe-kinda-sorta-huge problem. My hair had been done up into a messy ponytail with thin tendrils of hair swirling out in front of my face. I pulled out a silver necklace from my purse and began to clip it around my neck. Just as I was about to click the clasp shut, Alice's hand snatched it away.

"Hey!" I whispered in surprise.

"Wear this one instead." She said with a smirk as she handed me a pretty choker. It was a silver ribbon with a large, almost, but not quite, gaudy, red crystal heart. I clipped it on my neck and sighed. I stood up, ready to get out of there before Mad Alice could find anything else to add to my look. Thankfully, she slid her arm through mine, Rosalie doing the same on my other side, and we walked out through the kitchen. When we got to the front room, all of the boys attention was on us. Emmett's eyes widened when he saw the black mini skirt and red, low V-Neck halter top Rosalie was wearing. Jasper's lips twitched into a goofy smile when he saw the amazing outfit Alice was in. A black denim mini-skirt and a shirt made of dozens of different blue fabrics, all making a shimmery masterpiece. But Edward's reaction was the one I cared most about. And his was pure shock. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I looked down. Alice broke away from us to embrace Jasper. He kissed her passionately before she broke away. Edward was still staring at me, wide-eyed when Alice hit him across the back of his head. He blinked and shook his head from side to side before glaring at her. She nudged his back a little and he stood up, looking very shy. In his hand was a single yellow rose. His arm wrapped around my waist and grabbed my hand on the other side. He murmured in my ear.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." His breath blew around my neck. It smelled like sweet peppermints. He took my hand in his as I laid my single rose down on my dresser. Lauren and Jessica walked out into the front room and stared at me with hate dancing across their features. Suddenly, Jessica got a wicked grin and began whispering into Lauren's ear. Apparently, whatever Jessica said was some completely awful plan, because Lauren just got this evil glint in her big, fat eyes and nodded her head in approval before they high-fived each other. Before I could ask what was going on, Ben walked through the door and straight into Angela's arms. He hugged her tightly to him before pressing his lips once to hers.

"Ugh, nerd love!" I heard Jessica's nasally voice say from the door, followed by Lauren's freakish giggle. That one small remark unleashed a floodgate of pent up anger from over the years.

"Alice, I _really_ hope you don't mind me getting blood all over this outfit!" I said, dropping Edward's hand and pulling out my earrings and taking off the black jacket, exposing my bare shoulders. Renee had forced me to take karate lessons back in Phoenix when dancing crashed and burned. Amazingly, when I fought, I was half-way graceful.

"Bella…" Alice said tentatively, backing up slightly.

"Sorry, Alice, but I've put up with their crap for one too many years! They're going to get what's coming to them whether they like it or not!" I screamed, lunging for Jessica's face. Just before my fist made contact, I felt a muscular arm grasp my waist. I writhed and twisted, but I couldn't break this person's grip. I swiveled around and was face to face with a very surprised Emmett. I cursed and slouched, folding my arms across my chest. I knew I could never compete with Emmett's raw strength. Jessica and Lauren were looking at me with fear in their eyes, just like they should be. I felt Emmett release me, and before I could charge again, a new set of arms encircled me. I turned again to see Edward staring at me, slightly scared yet also impressed. Great, I might've just scared off the first guy to ask me out. Spectacular. I turned on my stiletto heel to grab my jacket and earrings. When I had both, I turned back to Lauren and Jessica.

"You two might want to sleep with your eyes open tonight." I said, glaring at them. I turned towards the door, grabbing Edward's hand as gently as possible, and stormed out. As we walked towards the parking lot, Edward stopped abruptly and pulled me backwards. I nearly fell over, but, of course, he caught me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, trying to sound playful, even though my previous anger crept into my voice.

"What was all that?" He asked surprised.

My voice shook as I spoke, "What, the threats I made to Lauren and Jessica? Pfft. That was just years and years of bottled up anger flowing out! They need a healthy dose of pain!" I was on the verge of tears now. Tears of anger, tears of pain from all the years of torment from those two. One small tear slid down the side of my face. Edward's hand brushed it away and pulled me into a tight hug. I controlled my sobs to an extent, trying not to ruin the make over Alice had given me, and desperately praying that no one was watching my mental breakdown. Edward's hand smoothed down my hair, whispering reassurances into my ear. I felt him nod his head slightly, but didn't think anything of it. After the waterworks stopped, I turned around to apologize to everyone else, only to find that they were gone. I turned to Edward, confusion glazing my red rimmed eyes.

"I told them they could go ahead. We'll meet them there." He said, his voice soft and melodic. I had finally calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm so sorry. You probably don't even want to go anymore. I'll just—"

"What? Gosh no! I definitely still want to go out with you! Why wouldn't I? Just because you had a bit of an emotional moment?" He said, semi-seriously, though I could hear the bit of humor edging his perfect voice. I smile gratefully at him. We walked, hand-in-hand towards a glossy silver Volvo S60 R. Once we were on the road, I started speaking again.

"I really am sorry about that last outburst there. My tears are triggered by pain, anger, sadness, and many other things." I said apologetically. He laughed.

"Really Bella, it's perfectly fine! I'm just surprised you didn't shove me away and charge at them again after I had your waist." He said, attempting to lighten the mood. I laughed, embracing his lighthearted mood.

"I would never have done that! I was too afraid that I would scare you off!" I said. Again, he laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily! Alice on the other hand…"

"Yea, I still have to apologize to her for that. I didn't mean to frighten her…"

"No worries Bella. She saw it coming."

"Huh?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well…I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…"

"Just spit it out Edward."

"Alice…can—" he was cut off by a shrill ringing from his jacket pocket. He cursed under his breath and pulled it out, flipping it open.

"Alice I—" He began, but was one again cut off.

"Edward, how could you?! You _knew_ I wanted to tell her when I was ready!" She shrieked. I really hoped she wasn't indoors. If she was, I pitied the people in there.

"Alice will you let me—"

"I understand that you like her Edward, really, I do, but you didn't have to go and tell her yourself!"

"Can you just—"

"You were supposed to let me tell her I'm psychic on my own time!" she wailed. Had I heard that right? Apparently so since Edward sighed exasperatedly and practically shouted into the phone.

"Well you just did Alice! Your call interrupted me telling her and this phones volume is still jammed on high!" Silence…and then a rather loud curse. Now I _really_ hoped she was outdoors. I sighed and held out my hand towards him. He knew that I wanted to talk to Alice, and shook his head fervently. I sighed again, and lunged for the phone. There was a slight struggle, and several huffs and puffs in order to get the phone, but in the end, I won. Don't ask me how, cause I'm still wondering that myself.

"Alice?" I asked, panting heavily. Edward banged his head against the steering wheel several times, none too lightly, either.

"Bella! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I just—I didn't want you to think I was a freak or something and—" She started, but I cut her off.

"Alice! Alice, calm down! Hey, it's okay! I think it's pretty cool that you can see the future. I definitely don't think you're a freak. So, wait, is that what happened when you blanked out while we unpacked today?" I asked.

"…Maybe…" She said, sounding like a child who had been caught doing something they know they shouldn't do.

"And did that 'vision' have anything to do with today's…seating arrangement and its…sudden changes, during lunch?" I asked, hinting at the way I ended up in Edward's lap.

"Ah…It's—it's quite possible…" She stammered. "Ah, what's that, Jazz? Oh, okay, ah, gotta go Bella! Bye!" She said, quickly hanging up, even though Jasper had not called her. I scowled and snapped the phone shut. I handed it back to Edward.

"Your sister's a dead woman…" I said playfully, though I would probably find some way to get her back for not telling me. He took the phone and grinned at me. We pulled into the parking lot of a small movie theater and stepped out. The air was slightly cool, but in that sticky summer way. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the ticket booth where everyone else stood. I pulled out a twenty from my pocket and walked over.

"Alice, you're a dead woman." I said, glaring at her playfully. She took off behind Jasper's back. She peeked out from behind him on his left side while her arms wound around his waist. Jasper's eyes were wide with a mix of amusement and true fear. Save his girlfriend and suffer my wrath, or hand her over and suffer Alice's wrath? I took two bold steps towards Jasper (whose eyes grew wider with each step) and bent in close to his chest so that I was level with Alice's face.

"You forget that I know where you sleep." I said smugly. Another loud curse escaped her small lips. I walked back over to the ticket booth with Edward trying to contain his laughter beside me.

"So what're we watching?" I asked him.

"The Eye. Supposedly a very spooky movie." He replied with a smile. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Emmett only chose it because Jessica Alba is in it." WHACK! Edward yelped in pain. Emmett had come up behind him and heard Edward's little comment, earning Edward a swift slap across the back of his head. That was the second one that night.

"That's a lie and you know it Edward." Emmett said with finality. Edward grumbled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Two tickets for The Eye, please." I asked the attendant. Just before I slipped my twenty under the plastic window, Edward caught my wrist and slid his own under, turning his head towards me slightly to give me a quick wink. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just grinned that crooked grin at me and made all of my thoughts fade from my mind. I shook my head slightly. Cheater. I walked towards Alice and Rose when a voice called out from behind me.

"Hey there, Bella!" I heard him shout. I stopped dead in my tracks and slammed my eyes shut. _Maybe if I just stand _really_ still, he'll go away._

"Bella! Hi!" He said, his voice inches from me. I plastered on a happy smile and turned to face my impending doom.

"Hey Mike."


	4. Movies and a Backhanded Slap

**AN: Chapter four, here we go! Bella is slightly OOC in this one. but in a good way. I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

"Hey Mike." I said with a slight edge in my voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward tense up a bit. He looked like he was about to walk over and beat Mike to a pulp. Just as he was about to put that plan into action, Emmett restrained him, muttering something about too many witnesses.

"So, who're you here with?" He asked a little too casually, sticking his thumbs in his back pockets as he did.

"I'm here with—"

"She's here with me." Edward's voice echoed with a fierce fire in it. His arm slid around my waist and I leaned on his chest, putting my arms around his muscular waist.

"Cullen?" Mike asked in disbelief. Edward's grip tightened infinitesimally around me. I beat him to the retort.

"Actually, his name is Edward, Mike. And yes, I am here with _Edward_." I allowed a minimal amount of venom to lace my words. Mike glared at Edward with a seething expression. A sudden glint came into his eyes and he smiled an easy smile.

"Nice to see you Bella. I'll see you later." He said before turning on his heel and walking towards the ticket booth. Edward twitched as if he were about to reenact that plan from before. I tightened my grip on his middle.

"He's not worth it, Edward. Don't do something you'll regret." I said calmingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't have regretted that." He said with a little bitterness in his voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes as we walked over to the rest of our group.

"What was that lapdog doing here?" Rose asked in a disgusted tone. We all laughed.

"Trying to crash my date." I said playfully. Everyone laughed except Edward, who grumbled a bit as we walked into the movie theater. We walked in and headed for our theater. I nearly tripped over random air patches and the death traps attached to my feet several times, but found myself in Edward's arms instead of sprawled across the burgundy carpets covering the floors. Once in the theater, we took a row in the middle and sat down.

"I'm going to get some popcorn and candy. Who's in?" Emmett boomed. Edward, Jasper and Ben stood up. Jasper gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, as did Ben and Emmett to their respective dates. Would Edward do the same to me? He bent forward and picked up my hand.

"I'll be right back." He said quietly. He looked hesitant about what he was about to do. Very suddenly, his lips were on the back of my hand, and then they were gone and his retreating figure could be seen walking out the doors behind Emmett and Jasper. Wow. Simple, old-fashioned, yet ever so elegant. This boy was good. I sighed lightly and fell back in my seat, closing my eyes in an attempt to clear my head and catch my breath.

"Someone looks a little lovesick. Need an aspirin?" Alice asked mockingly. Rosalie and Angela sniggered.

"You're pushing your luck, sister." I said curtly, giving her a playful glare.

"Oh, would you two give it a rest? I swear, if this happens in the cabin, you're both sleeping outside." Rosalie interjected with a playful catch in her voice.

"Why are you kicking my girlfriend out of her cabin?" Jasper asked, returning with three drinks in his arms.

"And how did your girlfriend get such a wicked mind?" Edward's voice asked to Emmett, both boys carrying a variety of snacks in their hands.

"That would be my doing, thank you very much." Emmett said proudly while planting a sweet kiss on Rose's lips. Edward sat down beside me.

"Do you mind sharing a drink? I got coke, but if you don't want to then—" He said quickly, as if afraid I would freak out at him. I really overdid the whole 'scare the bejezzers out of Lauren and Jessica' thing.

"Edward, breathe!" I laughed. "It's fine! I don't mind!" I said. His face relaxed into that crooked smile. The lights dimmed as the movie began. My hand was on my lap (since these retarded seats lacked arm rests), palm up, waiting for anything. I wasn't sure if Edward would try t—

His hand found mine and our fingers intertwined in the dark. Well, that answered that question. As the movie progresses, I was glad for the arm-rest-less seats. I ended up using Edward as a human vision shield at the jump scenes, of which there were many.

"You okay Bella?" He whispered in a worried voice. I looked up and realized how close his face was. I just stared into his emerald eyes, all thoughts fleeing from my mind. I'm not sure who moved in first, but before I knew it, our lips were mere centimeters apart. Just as I was about to close the gap, mini gummi bears rained down on us from the row behind us. I shrieked and Edward jumped back in surprise. I stood up angrily and found Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren behind us. I stormed up to them. Mike was closest to the aisle.

"What the heck was that for, Mike?!" I said angrily, trying to keep my voice down.

What was what for, Bella?" He asked overly innocently. In his hand was an empty bag of mini gummi bears. I turned to Edward.

"Ok, _now_ he's worth it!" I said loudly.

"Wha—" Mike began. His question was cut short as I whipped my body into a full 180, outstretched my hand, and let it slam into his right cheek. As it hit home, a resounding crack echoed through the theater, causing several rows of heads to turn. Mike jolted backwards into Jessica's shoulder and yelled in pain.

"_That _was for crashing my date!" I said loudly. Several people around me had turned to see what I would do next. I raised my balled fist and was about to let it land right on his nose, but Edward's firm grip caught my elbow. His other arm snaked around my waist and his lips were suddenly at my ear.

"C'mon Bella, no abusing the lapdog with so many witnesses around. I don't want our first dinner together to be in a jail cell. Let's go out to the car for a while, okay?" He whispered, kissing that hand that had assaulted Mike. His light, butterfly kisses were warm and soft and I couldn't do anything but nod soundlessly. As we walked out of the theater, I realized that I could feel a pair of hate filled eyes on my back. Sure enough, when I turned around to get a good look, I saw Mike glaring daggers of pure ice at our backs. I smiled smugly and added a little sway to my step. I felt Edward's shoulders shake as he realized the reasoning behind my action. We walked out to his Volvo and sat in silence for a little while. My hand was red and throbbing from the hit, but it was _so_ worth the pain. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, I spoke.

"How were you so calm back there?" I asked quietly. He hesitated before speaking.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I like you Bella…a lot, and if he had hurt you…I don't know what I would have done." He replied in a quite, almost pained voice. My heart was in overdrive now. He really liked me? Really? That was impossibly hard to believe. I turned to him to ask something, but the second his green eyes penetrated mine, I lost all thoughts. Again, I have no idea who moved in for the kill first, but suddenly, we found our faces only centimeters apart. This time, there was no Mike to interrupt us. Instead, there was an Alice.


	5. Dinner,Once Overs& Passionate Goodnights

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh! This chapter took for_ever_ to write! You guys had better review like, a LOT! I tried to downsize this SO many times, but it seened so...incomplete! I hope you all love it! Also, there will be _very_ few chapters of this in Edward's POV, if any. I'm trying to keep this very one-sided so i can practice for my creative writing classes next year, and to prepare me for a Creative Wrting Major in College. Anyway, R&R!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

**PS: I have a bunch of other story ideas. I want to do one like 'AllForFangs' had with Edward asking Bella to be his fake girlfriend. Also, i might do a sequel to 'The Obliteration of my Deepest Desire'. PM me, review to this chapter, or find me on Gaia with your opinion. My Gaia username is the same as this one, 'Graceful Little Alice'. Anyway, Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

We jumped backwards in surprise, not realizing we had had an audience watching our little…scene. Everyone was laughing like lunatics. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out.

"Can I help any of you people?" I asked in a falsely annoyed tone.

"You—you—you should have se—seen hi—his face!" Rosalie spluttered between bursts of laughter.

"When you added that sashay to your step on your way out, his jaw dropped to the floor! He was seething back there! Priceless!" Alice added, her laughter now under control. A small laugh escaped my lips.

"Seriously, Bella! You drew blood!" Emmett exclaimed. I misinterpreted his comment.

"What?! I did?!" I screamed, my hand flying into my view. There was no blood, only a splotch of red covering the knuckles. More laugh attacks came after that. I glared at everyone and eventually they stopped.

"Hey, Angela said she and Ben were heading to her house so her mom can make them a little dish or something. So, what now? Dinner? A night at camp?" Alice asked in her peppy voice.

"How about we head over to that little café over by the camp. Since it's in a more rural area, like the camp, it won't be very busy." Jasper suggested. We all added in our thought of agreement and got into our respective cars. I looked out towards Emmett's Jeep and saw, not twenty feet from the Volvo I was seated in, was that same boy with the red eyes. Even in the dark, I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. Now though, he had friends. And even in the dark, I could tell that their eyes were just as red, and just as cruel. I shuddered and looked out the windshield, looking into the blackness enveloping the car. Edward's hand found mine shyly and I gripped it back with a caring firmness. I turned on the radio with my free hand.

_♪He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on that wishing star._

_He's the song, in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do.♫_

Taylor Swift's lyrics rang out through the speakers, making me bob my head to the soft beat.

"Drew looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." I sang. We both laughed lightly as we pulled into the small parking lot of a run down looking restaurant. He quickly turned the car off, rushed to my door, and opened it before I even had time to unbuckle. I looked between him and the driver's seat. I stepped out and took his hand. Everyone else was already waiting at the doors of the restaurant. We walked into the small diner and walked over to the welcome podium. A waitress dressed in a skimpy outfit came and greeted us.

"Welcome to Cathy's Café Cuisine. I'm Rebecca and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like a booth or a table?" She asked. Her eyes only saw the boys.

"Booth will be fine." Rosalie answered icily. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. Alice's arms were tight around Jasper's waist (Rebecca's current eye-candy), as we were led to a small booth in the back. As we sat down, she whipped out a pad of paper and a small silver pen.

"Can I get you anything to drink this evening?" She asked, looking at Edward. I felt jealousy course through me, but felt that there was nothing I could do about it. He wasn't technically my boyfriend. I was just a girl he was on a date with.

"Bella?" He asked, turning towards me. A small smile was on his lips. The waitress reluctantly turned her fake smile to me.

"Oh, um, an orange soda please." I said shyly. Edward's arm wrapped securely around my shoulders. I saw Rebecca's perky smile falter ever so slightly.

"And you, sir?" She asked in a sultry voice that made me want to gag.

"Same as her." He replied, never taking his eyes off me. I felt a crimson blush splash across my cheeks.

"How 'bout you?" She asked cheerily, turning to ogle at Emmett, whose eyes were currently glued to Rosalie.

"A—a water, please." He managed to stammer out.

"Same here." Rosalie added, here eyes still locked with Emmett's. A smug smile played across her full lips, telling me that she was only distracting Emmett to get Rebecca mad. And it was working like a charm. Alice was leaning contentedly into Jasper's embrace when the waitress moved onto him. They ordered cokes. Rebecca walked away looking less than satisfied to say the least.

"How's your hand?" Edward's soft voice broke through my smug thoughts. I glanced down at it only to be met with a large purpleish bruise forming on my middle and ring finger knuckles. The middle remained a deep, blood red.

"It's bruised pretty badly, but it'll heal in time. It was definitely worth the pain." I said, smirking. Edward's eyes took on a concerned look as he picked up my injured hand and brought it too his warm lips. I blushed again more fiercely and smiled, moving my eyes down. His fingers found the crook of my chin and moved my face upwards. I found myself caught in his gaze once more. We didn't even have time to move in for the kiss this time. Rebecca popped up outta nowhere. She put our drink son the table and took out her pen and paper once more.

"So, what can I getcha?" She asked in a perky voice while giving Rosalie an icy once over.

"I'll have an order of the Classic Baked Ziti." Rosalie said. For a woman of her figure, she could _really_ pound it down.

"I'll take the Cathy's Pot Roast and a side of mashed potatoes." Emmett said, once again entranced by Rosalie.

"I'll try the Homestyle Chicken." Jasper added. How fitting. He always seemed like a southern kinda guy.

"I'll take the garden salad and a side of the Zucchini Sticks." Alice said, her voice venomous. I looked up to see Rebecca eyeing Jaspers mouth, which Alice promptly brought down to her own. I rolled my eyes as Jasper deepened her surprise kiss and Rebecca scowled. She turned towards Edward and I once again, giving me a very indiscrete and haughty once over. She stepped a little closer to Edward (whose oblivious gaze was still locked on me) and she leaned forward a bit, pushing her shoulders together slightly to expose more than enough of her chest.

"What'll it be?" She purred.

"Bella?" He asked, never averting his eyes. I couldn't see Rebecca, but apparently, her reaction to Edward's cold shoulder was funny, since the rest of our group sniggered.

"Uh, ah, I—I'll take the Prosciutto Ravioli." I stammered. I vaguely felt Edward's arm slide down around my waist, pulling my jacket down with it.

"Sir?" Rebecca said a little loudly, causing Edward to jolt a bit, as if he hadn't known she was there. He turned his head, his eyes holding irritation.

"Yes?" He asked exasperatedly. She looked somewhat taken aback at his tone of voice.

"Uh, what—what would you like to eat?" She asked timidly.

'Oh. Uh, get me a bowl of your…clam chowder." He said in an annoyed voice, obviously listing something to get rid of her. Rebecca wandered off, looking very put out. Once she was out of hearing range, Rosalie and Alice burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, did you see her face when Edward ignored her?!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, you should've seen how mad she was when you and Jasper started making out!" I added, laughing now also.

"Rose, she totally gave you and Bella a once over!" Alice replied. Rosalie snorted.

"As if she could compete with these looks!" She said, sticking her nose up in the air playfully before breaking into more laughter.

"She couldn't, babe. Believe me!" Emmett said sweetly before nuzzling his face into her neck.

"And I really did enjoy that kiss, Alice." Jasper said, his voice all husky. I rolled my eyes as they started kissing…again. I took off my jacket, exposing my bare shoulders. Edward's arm was still caught around my waist. I wasn't sure what to do next. I cautiously leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. Once he felt what I was doing, he tightened his grip on me so that I was practically sitting in his lap. I felt a smile creep across my features again. His hand found mine and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb. Before I could smile up at him, a middle-aged man set down our orders, his beady eyes noticing how short Rosalie's skirt was, and how much shorter it was while she was sitting down. Emmett looked about ready to explode. As he set down Alice's and Jasper's food, his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on Alice's figure. Jasper tensed visibly. His hazel eyes held anger and fury. Hey, at least if the boys murdered the waiter now, it'd just be a crime of passion, and not premeditated. When his eyes fell on me, it was Edward's turn to freak out. His nostrils flared in anger and his grip on me tightened. I felt the waiters eyes give me a once over as indiscrete as Rebecca's, but not nearly as haughty; more like…hungry. I spooked me. I shuddered, causing Edward to give me his jacket wordlessly. As the waiter set my food down, a small slip of paper 'found' it's way between the table and my bowl of ravioli. I looked at it and burst out laughing as the waiter walked away.

"Bella…did that guy just give you his _number_?!" Rosalie asked in an astonished voice, though when I looked up, she was desperately trying, and desperately failing at that attempt, not to smile. Edward snatched the paper out of my hands with fury, took one look at it and ripped it into miniscule shreds. He made a motion to get up and knock some sense into that guy, his hands already in fists at his side. I grabbed his waist and somehow managed to pull him back. My lips were suddenly very close to his ear.

"Hey, I'm the violent one here, and I plan on keeping it that way. If anyone's getting murdered tonight, it's Mike, and I get the honors, okay?" I whispered. His lips twitched, but his hands remained balled up. I cautiously wrapped my hand around one of his fists and rubbed my thumb across it sweetly. His posture relaxed visibly. We ate in a somewhat tensely cheerful mood. The food was great and that creepy waiter didn't come back for a while. When he did, he winked at me as he left. It took a bit more to restrain Edward this time around. When the check came, Edward didn't even bother tipping the guy. We pulled into the parking lot of the camp grounds at exactly 10:14. The boys were complete gentlemen and walked us to our cabin. Emmett and Rose hung behind a bit and said a passionate goodnight. Alice and Jasper weren't very far ahead of them, and shared the same goodnight style. I wondered what Edward would do. I stood on the top of the steps into the cabin, staring at him with a pink blush on my face.

"I would tell you that I had a good time tonight but…" I tensed up. What went wrong? I scared him when I slapped Mike…that had to be it! He leaned in so that his cheek was almost touching mine, "...I'd be lying. I had an _amazing_ time with you tonight." My heart went wild. "Do you want to hang out again tomorrow?" He asked, that same school-boy nervousness creeping into his voice.

"I'd love that." I said shakily, trying to calm my speed-racing heart. He pulled away, looking very indecisive. A sudden determination entered his eyes as he leaned forward. I closed the gap between us quickly, not wanting to be interrupted. His lips were soft and moved slowly against my own. He deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to himself, as if I could vanish at any moment. Someone cleared their throat behind us, rather loudly. We sprang back to find Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Jessica and Eric standing at the foot of the stairs.

"We need to get inside, Bella." Lauren spat. Mike looked ready to explode, Lauren and Jessica looked pissed, and Tyler and Eric looked disappointed. I blused brightly and looked back into Edward's green eyes.

"Guess I'm not welcome here anymore, huh?" He asked lightly. He moved in for one more sweet kiss on my still tingling lips before turning away and bounding towards his own cabin, where Jake, Embry, Quil, Jasper and Emmett stood waiting to intercept him and play 20 questions. I smiled and closed my eyes as I walked in. I was currently floating on Cloud Nine, and loving every second of it.


	6. Pretty Purple Bruises

**AN: I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I decided to be nice. Here you go! Chapter number six! W00T W00T!!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

I wandered over to my bed and flopped down, sighing contentedly. Everyone else piled in after that, and I mean _everyone_ else. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Alice, Rosalie, Ben and Angela. I'm not sure when or how Ben and Angie got there, but they did, and they were beaming at me, probably having seen my little scene I caused on the stairs to the cabin. Alice squealed and bounced over to me, quickly throwing her tiny arms around my waist. Rosalie hopped onto the bed, making it bounce and nearly throwing me off of it. After Ben kissed her goodnight and went out the door, Angela was next and succeeded in landing almost in Rosalie's lap, sending everyone into a loud fit of giggles. Lauren and Jessica fell onto the bed across from us while Mike, Tyler and Eric sat in front of them, facing us, even though they were talking to Jessica and Lauren. Mike's face was still red, and little rivulets of dried blood streaked down his right cheek. Rosalie was having trouble containing the small sniggers whenever she saw him trying to clean it up.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Alice screamed after a little while. Her face was completely encompassed by a radiant smile. "You and my brother! This is awesome!" She exclaimed. Jessica and Lauren grimaced and Mike's face contorted in fury, causing him to wince in pain from his cut cheek.

"Geez, Bella. Ben and I walk up to the cabin only to find you and Edward gettin hot and heavy on the porch." Angela drawled porch into a sing-song three syllable word that sounded like 'po-or-cha'. I nudged her arm playfully, causing her to rock back a bit, blushing as I did so.

"Yea, Bella. You and Edward were going at it almost like Rosalie and Emmett." Alice added sarcastically, knowing no one on Earth could measure up to their gusto while kissing.

"What, can I say? Your brother's one good kisser." I was only half kidding around, because Edward really was one amazing kisser. Saw Mike grimace and heard Jessica and Lauren gag.

"Eew! Bella! That's my _brother_ you're talking about! I did _not_ need to know that little tidbit of information!" Alice shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head back and forth, as if trying to expel some bad image.

"You know you've always wanted to know just how good of a kisser I was Alice. Deep, deep down." Edward's sarcastic voice called from the door. I felt my face turn six shades of red in under three seconds as I realized he had just heard everything I said. Perfect. I turned to see a mass of bodies in our doorway. Out of them I saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Jake, Embry, and Quil. They all sauntered into the crowded room. Edward took a seat beside me and took my hand in his.

"How's the hand, Bella?" He asked, his voice low and quiet. He looked up at me from under his long, dark lashes, sending all rational thoughts from my head. I had to shake my head a few times, earning several sniggers (from my friends) and just as many exasperated sighs (from everyone else in the room), before I could speak clearly.

"It's not so bad." I lied, looking at the garish blotchy purple bruise residing on my middle and ring knuckles. He picked it up in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"She deserves it after hitting me like that." Mike mumbled. Next thing I know, Jacob, Embry and Quil are on their feet, and Mike is pinned against the wall, the collar of his shirt in Jacob's hand. His other is balled into a tight fist, ready to throw at the first knucklehead who deserves it. I felt my eyes fly wide open and tried to get over to Jake. Edward's arm was tight around my waist and his face was twisted into a half-smirk. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"If you ever talk about her like that again, I'll do more than cut up that pretty face of yours. Bella was generous. Me…not so much." Jake threatened. His voice was frightening, menacing, and deadly. Mike looked about ready to cry while Tyler and Eric stood there like idiots. At least they weren't stupid enough to try to rush my brothers. Now _that'd_ be a bad move! I swatted lightly at Edward's encasing arms and flew at Jake from behind. I caught one of his large, heavily muscled arms in my hands and pulled slightly. His black eyes flickered to my fingers for a fraction of a second before returning to Mike's face.

"Jacob, calm down. I can handle my own issues. Didn't you see his face? Let him talk. He's just mad he got beat up by a girl." I said lightly, trying to brighten Jacob's mood. His lips twitched into a half-smile when I mentioned Mike losing to me.

"I did _not_ get beat up by a girl!" Mike shouted indignantly. Now it was my turn to glare at him.

"I can fix that." I said darkly. His eyes widened considerably, earning a few sniggers from the guys. I stepped back a bit and threw him a cocky smirk. I knew what was coming next, and there was nothing I could say or do to stop it. I had tried numerous times before with other boys. WHAM! Jacob's fist collided with Mike's nose, sending a loud crack echoing throughout the room. It wasn't broken, Jacob never went that far. But it would be a pretty purple color tomorrow morning. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his nose. Embry and Quil grabbed either side of his shirt, carried him to the door and threw him down the steps. Tyler, Eric, Jessica and Lauren ran out to see if he had broken anything, which he hadn't. Jacob, Embry and Quil high-fived and walked out the door to inspect the damage while Rosalie and Alice held each other and laughed harder than they had all night. Emmett was laughing like an idiot and Jasper was trying to control his surprise and amusement. I planted myself down beside Edward, who was grinning like a mad man. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and planted a chaste kiss on my mouth, giving me one wicked surprise. I kissed him back lightly, causing Alice to yell 'Get a room!'. We broke apart to tell her we were already in a room. She laughed at this and climbed onto her bunk bed, Jasper following behind her so they could chat for a while, as Rosalie and Emmett climbed on the bunk beneath Alice and Jazz. We followed suit and laid down on my bunk, the bottom one, right beneath Angela's (where Angela was now sitting, still trying to stifle her laughter). One arm was wrapped around my waist, the other behind his head as my own lay against his toned chest. My arms encircled his firm waist as we both tried to catch out breath from that small, sweet kiss. Jake, Embry and Quil walked back in, smug grins plastered across their dark faces. When they saw how Edward and I were positioned, they all crossed their arms and put on their serious faces. This wasn't good. Edward tensed up beneath me and I heard his heart rate quicken. They inched closer and practically glared at Edward, but boy, did he stand his ground. The poor boy didn't even flinch! and that's saying something when it comes to these three!

"You break her heart," Jake began.

"We'll break every bone in your body." Embry continued.

"Slowly…and painfully." Quil finished up. I had never heard them say this before, and it startled me.

"What are you guys doing?! Trying to scare him off?! I do that just fine on my own, thank you very much!" I said indignantly. I sat bolt upright, Edward following suit.

"He's your first boyfriend, Bells. We're making sure he knows not to hurt you." Jacob said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Boyfriend?!_ Since when had this happened? Not that I was complaining, but, all we did was go out on a date...and kiss a bit...-cough-

"Uh, I—I don't think we're actually, ah…" Edward stuttered. He didn't want to be my boyfriend. He just wanted to have a fun night. I felt my face fall, and though I tried, I couldn't recompose it. I didn't even realize Edward was looking at me until felt him brush a strand of my hair back.

"Unless…you…want me…to…be…?" He asked hesitantly. I couldn't tell if it was from fear of rejection, or fear of acceptance.

"If you're only asking me that because _they're_—" I nodded my head in Jake's general direction, "—here, then don't. I want you to ask me because you want to." I said, looking down at my hands. I felt a bloom of warmth caress my cheeks and knew I was probably cherry red. His fingers found the soft skin beneath my jaw and tenderly pushed my face up so that I was staring into his green eyes.

"I—I do want to." He stuttered. I felt my eyes widen in hope and saw his eyes light up a bit. All I could do was nod. If I said anything out loud, I was afraid I would scream from all of my bottle up excitement. A bright smile overtook his features.

"Aw, baby Bella finally found a guy desperate enough to be her first boyfwend." An annoying voice called from the front door. I shot up, a murderous glint in my eyes. I stormed forward and Lauren Mallory was my main target.

"You wanna go babe, bring it. Let's see what you've got!" I shouted, balling my hands into fists at my sides. Jacob tried to grab my shoulders but I roughly shook him off. Lauren looked about ready to faint. I was so far gone now, I doubted that even Edward—my boyfriend, could stop me from murdering her.


	7. Jealous Girls and Lovesick Boys

**AN: Okay, yea, you guys are seriously going to hate me. Like, REALLY REALLY going to hate me but...yea, she isn't dead. So sorry, but i couldnt kill her off this early. Maybe later though. It's going to take a little longer for me to update my stories than usual, since i have a lot of drama going on lately...i hate high school. Anyway, here's the newest chapter! Dont forget to review! And for the record, THIS Jake isn't going to get all jealous/lovey/jerk-ish. This is a strictly ExB fic. .**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

**PS: Also, I'll probably update 'Jacob Black Challenge' later this week. . Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

My blood boiled beneath my skin and my fists clenched, ready for a fight. Lauren back up a bit, almost falling down the steps (which, granted, would have been funny, but not anywhere near as satisfying). I took a step towards her, my muscles flexing. Suddenly, there were two blurs to my left, one flying off of Alice's bunk and one from Rosalie's. Then, there was one to my right, coming off of my own bed. I heard heavy stomps from behind me. Suddenly, I was encased in the grip of six boys, all trying their hardest to keep me from killing someone. I fought hard, but there was no way in hell I was any match for six muscled boys. All of them were saying things in calm, soothing voice and each held a limb. Jasper had my left arm while Jacob had my right. Quil and Embry were attached to my legs while Emmett held my torso steady. Edward stood in front of me with his hands on my face. His was dangerously close to mine. I could smell the fading scent of peppermint on his warm breath. It took everything I had in me not to kiss him right there. I could see his mouth moving and hear whispers of his words. 'Calm down, Bella'. 'She's not worth it, Bella'. 'Not here. Too many witnesses'. Now, I realized that everyone but Edward had released me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I could see behind him and watched as Jacob, Embry and Quil dragged Lauren outside to talk to her. I inhaled shakily as I rested my head against his chest. 

"She had it coming. You guys really shouldn't have stopped me." I whispered. I heard the soft padding of feet before the click of door shutting. I think it was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Angela leaving.

"A good boyfriend protects his girlfriend. That means that I shouldn't let you run off and murder someone." He said playfully. Against my will, I found myself smiling. He kissed the top of my forehead sweetly and led me over to my bed. We sat beside each other, calming down after the whole fiasco. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, relaxing my nerves. A loud screech came from the intercom outside.

"Just a reminder to everyone that activities begin tomorrow, and lights out is at eleven fifty-nine every night. Have a great first night." Her voice was completely dull and monotone. She sounded either half asleep or completely stoned. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. 11:28pm flashed in lucid green digital numbers on a thin alarm clock. I grimaced at it, hating it for cutting my time with Edward short. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in the crook of my neck….when suddenly the door flew open and about a hundred people barreled in. Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Jessica, Lauren, Mike (looking very pained, might I add), Tyler, and Eric. All of them, every last one, back in this small cramped room, just as Edward and I had gotten cozy. I was about to pull away until I felt Edward pulling me even closer. I guess he didn't care about the little audience that had just piled into the room with us. I felt a dark blush smear across my face, but didn't care. Alice winked at me and Rose nodded, relaying the 'oh yea, go Bella' message. Angela smirked and rolled her eyes at me, and then all three climbed on to their bunks. Jasper and Emmett followed their girlfriends while Angela unzipped her bags from up top and started rifling through them. Mike, Tyler and Eric all grimaced at the sight of me and Edw—my boyfriend, and turned on their heels, walked out the door and slammed it shut. Jessica and Lauren threw me murderous looks before stalking into the next room and slamming their door shut. I sniggered a bit at their jealous reaction before going to full our laughing. Everyone else joined in after that.

"I swear Bella, you've got more jealous girls and lovesick boys after you than anyone I've ever met!" Alice said cheerfully.

"I don't see how that's something to be so overly happy about, Alice." I said playfully. Edward grumbled a bit beside me, but didn't remove his face from my neck…not that I was complaining or anything.

"Well, we should probably get going. We wouldn't want the counselors to think we snuck out or anything. Plus, Jake, Embry and Quil are waiting for us back at the cabin." Emmett said, standing up. Jasper Kissed Alice before hopping over the side of her bunk bed. He landed on his feet perfectly, before allowing himself a self-satisfied grin. Emmett kissed Rose before standing up and heading towards the door. Edward didn't move.

"C'mon Ed, kiss her goodnight and get your butt up." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. Edward groaned before pulling away. He looked me square in the eye, threw me that gorgeous crooked grin and crushed his lips against mine. He pulled away a little too soon for my liking, and the walked to the door.

"G'night girls." Emmett called.

"G'night!" We called back. Once the door was shut, we al sighed and flopped backwards onto our beds. I guess Angela had left, since she walked in from the bathroom door. When she saw us land on our beds with that contented sigh, she turned around and walked back into the bathroom, shaking her head as she did. We giggled at that before all changing into our pajamas. Angela finally came back, looking at like we might self-destruct at any given moment. We stayed up until midnight, talking about the date, laughing at how mad Mike was, laughing even harder about how he was beat up by a girl and then tried to deny it in front of said girl, and then all out cackling while talking about Jessica and Lauren and their looks. Finally, we were wiped out and ready to get some sleep. Our lights went out with a few goodnights and I slipped into a peacefully black oblivion.


	8. The Malice of Schroeder Collins

**AN: Okay guys, I'm pretty sure you hate me right now for not updating in so long...especially those who are into my Jacob Black fic. I've been going through a lot of things lately, and it's been hard to get any really good inspiration. I made this next chapter four pages long though! I'll be updating the 'Jacob Black Challenge' by Monday, February 18, at the VERY latest. And more than likely, it'll be the final chapter, but addressing EVERYONE's little reasons for loving that dirt-bag. Anyway, if you want a better idea of why i haven't updated, find me on Gaia (same username) and read my journal things. So yea...don't forget to R&R!!! .**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

**PS: Also, a big 'I'm sorry' to** _'Miss Wannabe' _**But, i can't exactly downplay the large clusters of sentences and still give you all the full effect of the chapter. So sorry. Plus, you're the only one who seems to dislike it, and no one else minds, so I'm going to keep it this way so i don't confuse my readers. Again, really sorry. **

* * *

It was seven fifteen and I was half asleep, sitting in front of a mirror and being turned into a human Barbie doll by Alice and Rosalie. I had been forced awake at seven, thrown into a scalding shower with a toothbrush shoved in my mouth at seven oh three, dragged out blindly by two pairs of hands at seven oh nine, wrapped in a towel (which I did myself, thank you very much) and was getting my hair dried at seven ten, shoved into a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon baby tee with the words 'Bite Me, I dare You' written in gold studs across the chest at seven twelve and had a pair of white Coach sneakers eating my feet at seven fourteen. Now, I was watching in a numb horror as my face was brutally attacked with more make-up products than I could analyze. Lip gloss was smeared across my lips with a flourish of Alice's hand, mascara was whipped onto my eyelashes with a gentle force from Rosalie, and foundation and blush were daintily applied to my cheeks with an accurate haste. Finally, at seven twenty four, my torture was complete, and I looked…pretty. The girls really knew what they were doing. We walked out into the sweltering summer morning heat and headed over to Cabin nine, making sure the door was closed so that Angela wouldn't wake up to find a bunch of bugs in the cabin. This was going to be interesting. Seeing as breakfast didn't start until eight, we knew none of the boys would be up. Just before we reached their door, Alice got that blank stare on her face. About thirty seconds into her vision, she came back, laughing quietly, but hysterically. Whatever was about to happen was going to be pretty dang funny. I tried the handle to their door. It was unlocked. I gently pushed open the door, receiving minimum squeaks from the timelessly old hinges. Still in that morning daze, I wandered over to Edward's bedside, gazing at his sleeping form. His bronze hair was even more disheveled than usual, covering his lightly closed eyes. His lips were in the funniest looking pout and his legs were tangled in the blankets. I also just happened to notice the fact that he was shirtless, and only wearing blue boxers.

"Psst!" Alice whispered. I looked at her for instructions. With one hand, she covered her own mouth, and with the other, formed a 'gun' with her fore and middle finger, her thumb sticking out, and placed it beneath her chin. I looked at her quizzically. Did she want me to kill her or something? She did know that I didn't own a gun, right? Then, she pointed to Edward and it made sense. I was supposed to scare the daylights out of him by pretending to kidnap him. Since I was still in that think morning fog of a daze, I agreed. I slipped my hand over his mouth and placed my fingers at his chin in the same gun-like fashion. I used my knee to shake the bed a bit. When that didn't wake him, I kicked the bedpost…hard. _That_ woke him (and gave my big toe a nice little bruise in the process).

I bent low to his ear and whispered, "Don't make a sound," in a deep voice. His eyes flew open and his hand locked around my wrist. He pulled himself up and kicked my feet out from under me effortlessly. Being accustomed to falling, the landing didn't hurt. I did manage to drag him down with me though. His fists were balled on either side of me, holding himself so that none of his weight was on me.

"Bella?" He asked breathlessly.

"Morning sunshine! Excellent form, though you could use a little help with your kick. It needs to be a little more powerful for a better effect!" I said enthusiastically. I let my eyes snap downward in a 'once-over' way, though not really looking.

"And, uh, nice boxers, though I think green or black is more your color." My mind was working really slowly this morning because, even as I thought "Oh my gosh, did I seriously just say that?!", the blush didn't creep onto my features for another few seconds. That flicker of time gave Edward the opportunity to be confused before realizing what was going on. His head snapped down and he shot up, screaming a loud curse (that began with an 'f') that woke up the entire cabin. Alice and Rosalie were on the floor having hysterics. Jake, Embry and Quil looked around groggily before realizing what was going on. Emmett and Jasper had seen the whole thing and walked over to help me up and high-five me.

"Bella, that was awesome in my vision, but SO much better in person!" Alice said, walking over to drape her arm across my shoulders as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" Edward shouted, looking furious. Her laughter stopped short.

"$hi ! Didn't see this coming! Bye!" She breathed before taking off into the next room. Edward tore after her, slipping a little on the blankets that covered the floor beside his bed. Next thing I knew, Alice was flying at me from the bathroom and soaring out the cabin door with Edward hot on her tail. I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his bare chest in a meager attempt to stop him before he could get past the front door.

"You really don't wanna do that, Edward." I said, looking into his green eyes. Behind the thin layer of fury, there was a thin layer of amusement, and a thick layer of embarrassment.

"Why the heck not?!" He asked, trying not to shout.

"Well, for one thing, that girl is wicked fast. And for another…you're still in your boxers." I said, blushing slightly. My head was starting to clear. A pinkish blush crept up his cheeks as he looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, right, ah, about that, maybe I should dress better before I go to bed if this is going to be a daily thing…" He muttered, more to himself than to me. A sudden glint came into his eyes and he leaned a little closer to me.

"I never did get to say good morning." He breathed. Even with morning breath, he smelled fantastic. Honestly, that was one majorly unfair advantage.

"So, good morning, beautiful." He whispered, leaning in even closer than before. Soon, his body was practically welded to mine. His head bent down and his lips brushed mine…just as that darn door flew open. I saw Alice creep by us out of the corner of my eye, but Edward didn't stop. His lips crushed mine as if nothing had happened, and soon, the rest of the world disappeared. His kiss was soft, sweet and lingering. We stayed like that for God knows how long. Seconds…minutes…heck, we could've been there for hours and not have realized it. His hand was pressed against the section of wall beside my head while his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer to his already impossibly close body.

Someone cleared their throat to the left of us. Neither of us moved.

"Ahem." Another forced cough.

"Ahehem!" And there it is again!

"AHEHEM!!" Geez, can't this guy take a hint?!

"OI!" Someone shouted. That got us. I mean, c'mon, who the heck says 'oi'? We're not British! We broke apart, practically swallowing the precious oxygen filling our lungs. We snapped our heads to the left to see Jacob and Embry looking at Quil like he had four heads or something. Quil was looking very small, meek and embarrassed at that point and was actually blushing! Though, as we all knew, no one could outdo MY red face.

"What? It got their attention!" Quil yelled, gesturing towards us with an arm wave. He was obviously the source of the 'oi' we heard. Jake and Embry both rolled their eyes and turned back to me. Jake looked _really_ mad, and Embry looked kinda p/o'ed and a little embarrassed. Quil was slowly getting back his tough, edgy demeanor.

"Bella, I never, _ever_ thought I would have to say this to you, but, could you please _not_ make me throw up this morning and take your make-out session _outside_?!" Jake yelled. I had seen this anger several times before: He had gone into over–protective older brother mode. Rosalie and Alice walked out the door after whispering something in their boyfriends' ears. As the door shut, Emmett and Jasper started rifling through their clothes to get ready.

"Geez! Don't get your knickers all up in a twist!" I said back to Jacob, rolling my eyes. I kissed Edward's cheek and whispered in his ear that he could drop by the cabin whenever he was finished up here and turned to leave.

"Big baby." I muttered to Jake on my way out the door.

"I heard tha—" Jacob called, but I had already slammed the door shut. As I jogged back over to the cabin, someone behind me called out to me.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone else was up this early." They said. I didn't recognize it, but was immediately drawn to it. It was like that shimmery sound you hear when silk slithers over your skin. I whipped my head around to see that boy with the blood red eyes and alabaster skin sauntering towards me. His walk was like a graceful cat, poised, elegant, and yet ever so dangerous. As if he could spring and attack me in less than a heartbeat.

"O—oh. My fr—friend forced me awake this m—morning." I stuttered. He smiled that same daunting smile, trying to be kind but really scaring the daylights out of me.

"I'm Schroeder. Schroeder Collins." He said, extending a pale, stony hand towards me. "I'm in cabin seven with my two brothers Adrien and Liam." I was about to reach for his hand when I felt a familiar warmth brush across the sliver of exposed skin from my back. I sighed in relief and looked into the emerald green eyes of my savior. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, Alice is looking for you." Edward's usual velvet voice was tainted with fury and stress. I reluctantly averted my eyes from his and turned to Schroeder.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." I said, lying once again. Hopefully, he wasn't as intelligent as most boys and wouldn't see right through it. He smiled that twisted smile one last time before saying his goodbye.

"Until next time…Bella." He said, swiftly turning on his heel and stalking away. I breathed a large sigh of relief and leaned into Edward. He turned me around so that my face was buried into his muscled chest and his arms were tight around me. I let out another shaky sigh as Edward smoothed my hair comfortingly while somehow managing to walk us backwards, towards my cabin, up the stairs and onto my bed, without having either of us trip. He rubbed my back for a few more minutes, allowing me time to calm down. I wasn't upset, nor was I mad. I was scared. Whoever this 'Schroeder Collins' kid was, he wasn't someone I wanted to associate with. Some natural instinct in me told me 'BEWARE!' **(AN: Which is ironic, seeing as she lacks that particular instinct in the actual books)** I inhaled one last breath before pulling back and looking into Edward's eyes again.

"You okay, or do I need to get Emmett and Jasper so we can go kick his a—" I put my finger over his lips before he could finish that sentence.

"It's no big. He just scares me is all. Honestly, the first day I got here, I could've sworn he wanted to eat me!" I joked. Edward smiled that crooked grin and brought me back over to him for another hug. My next sigh was one of contentedness.


	9. Little Bells and Orange Flaggers

**AN: Here's my next update! Sorry it took so long! I've been SO busy! I went to play paintball on Saturday, which is where i got the inspiration for this. And then I was at a Casting Crowns concert (W00T W00T!) ALL last night! It was SO worth it though! they completely ROCKED! If you've never heard them before, i HIGHLY recommend that group! Also, try to check out World Vision. It's a program that the entire group is helping fund where you can fund a child in Kenya or India to get a good enducation. Its only $30 a month. Do it with a group of friends or with your family even. I'm going to split the funding with my sister 50-50, and try to get some of my friends to help with another child. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions about anything, PM me! **

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

Breakfast was…slightly normal. I made sure all of the guys kept tabs on their drinks, so as not to repeat the whole spilled lemonade situation from lunch yesterday. Had it really only been a day? It felt like so much longer than that…I get to camp and within three hours I'm already dating someone. How crazy. But I guess life comes at you a little fast sometimes. I turned my attention back to my biscuits and gravy, making sure to leave a couple of them gravy-less so I could smear some apple preserves on them. Edward's arm was around my waist the entire time and I wasn't complaining. The only thing I was complaining about was how every time I would look up, that kid Schroeder was almost always looking at me. And the one time he wasn't, he was glaring at Edward (who, might I add, was glaring back shamelessly and very inconspicuously). Alice and Jasper were sitting beside each other and across from Edward and me while Emmett and Rose sat on their left, with Jacob, Embry and Quil across from them and beside me. Jacob was still kinda fuming from earlier. It was probably really awkward, breaking up your 'little sisters' make out session. Not exactly the best way to wake up in the morning. Still, he had to have seen this coming eventually, so I didn't feel all too bad about it. Alice chattered happily about the malls nearby and how she planned on going tonight, inviting Edward and I to join her, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and we both agreed (obviously). Rose talked with Emmett about V8 hemi engines and what they did to certain cars, how she was dying for a hot pink corvette, and other miscellaneous car topics, while Edward and I talked about…well, everything. Everything and anything. It went from my love for books, to his music obsession, to his piano skills, to my lack of piano skill, and somehow, we ended with a story of how Alice had taken a bit of a tumble down her stairs and ended up in Jaspers arms with a broken leg and two fractured fingers. By the time Edward had gotten down there to see if she was okay, they were making out like nothing was wrong. Alice chose this point in the story to interject.

"Hey, it took the pain away." Is all she said before turning back to her breakfast, a smirk playing on her lips. I fought the urge to burst into laughter. Edward shook beside me with silent chuckles. When breakfast had finished, everyone in out little group headed back to the cabin to relax until activities started at noon. We all took our seats on our respective beds, and started up more happy conversation.

"So, where're we headed to tonight, guys?" Rosalie asked while examining her perfect nails.

"We could head out to Port Angeles and hit the shops or something." I suggested.

"That's sounds fun." Alice commented, nodding her head slightly. Her face blanked as she was pulled into a vision. We all waited for her mind to resurface to the present. When it did, she looked less than pleased.

She scowled and was about to tell us about her vision when the door opened and four people walked in. Two sluts and two jerks. Lauren and Jessica gave me their usual glares while Tyler just sort of…smirked. Mike walked straight over to me and had the nerve to sit down right beside me, on the opposite side of Edward. I was looking at Alice still. She mouthed an apology to me before turning to whisper the details of whatever was about to happen to Jasper, who scowled also and glared at Mike with hate before moving over to Emmett to pass along the news. Uh oh. Small talk continued for a while without interruption until finally, it was noon and time for our activities to begin. Edward would be heading towards CPR skills while Alice, Jazz, Angela and I would head off towards the canoeing ramp. Edward gave me a quick, chaste kiss before heading off in the opposite direction. Canoeing was rather uneventful. Alice and Jasper were together in a canoe, while Angela and I stuck together in order to avoid Mike, Jessica and Lauren, who were, disappointingly, in this particular activity with us. However, I was also desperately trying to avoid Schroeder and his brothers...who were also with us…the universe hated me. Then came the…interesting part of the day. For hiking, we were split into teams of four. Lucky me, we got to choose partners. Unlucky me, Mike, Tyler and Eric had the nerve to try to get me in their group.

"Hey Bella, you wanna be in our group?" Mike asked, once again feigning nonchalance and trying to be very blasé about the whole thing. More than likely, that was for Jake's benefit, since he was now on the lake not fifty yards from us.

"She's with us." Emmett answered from behind me, looking more menacing that I had ever seen him, especially with Edward and Jasper flanking his sides. Being the idiot that he was, Mike didn't back down.

"I think that she can answer for herself." He replied. Honestly, after a firm, blood-inducing slap across the face and a punch to the nose, you'd think he'd get the picture.

"I'm with my boyfriend's group." I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around Edward's muscular torso. His arms bound me to him, nearly constricting the air out of me, but in a good, comfortable way. Mike glared at him, earning him a front row seat to a passionate kiss. I'm not exactly sure how, but Edward had somehow managed to turn me a full 180 degrees, all the while bending his head down to my face. My arms found their way around his neck and by the time we came up, gasping for air, Mike had stormed off in the opposite direction. I giggled softly as Edward led me over to our starting point. Apparently, there was some change in the schedule. It was no longer just hiking. It would be hiking and combining it with the paintball activities field. So basically, we would be playing paintball on a boundary-less field for one hour straight, and adding in the other group, consisting of Alice, Rosalie, Jake, Quil and Embry. I'm not sure how this happened…I was…toobusystaringatmyboyfriend...so sue me! Either way, the teams were now made up of six people. So it was, obviously, Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Alice and me. Jake, Embry and Quil managed to find Ben, and two girls named Tanya and Irina. **(AN: Yes, I'm dragging the Denali clan into this, but they're human….so yea.)** We were each given a paintball gun, two spare pods, a body armor vest, a mask, and a map. This would be quite interesting. We all headed off in a different direction. Apparently, our job was to find some trinket in the middle of the forest. It was supposed to be a little bell attached to a neon orange flagger. Whoever brought it back won something special at the end of the week. About a half hour into the search, we realized that finding the stupid thing alone would take about the whole week.

"Maybe we should split up into smaller groups?" Alice suggested. We all muttered words of agreement, going off in three different directions. Edward and I went West while Jasper and Alice took off North, and Emmett took Rosalie with him Southeast. I had already used up an entire hopper-full of paint and had refilled it using one of my spare pods (for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, basically, she had run out of paintballs and just refilled it using a spare container full of them that you carry around). Edward and I crept around silently, searching for anything. I heard a twig snap at my left. My head snapped to the right, where Edward was searching…only to find him gone. Another twig snapped and head turned again. Another and another until I was spinning in circles of fear, searching for whatever was approaching me. I felt a large hand slip over my mouth and silence the scream I had building up. A gun barrel was shoved under my chin as a pair of lips whispered into my ear.

"Don't move, or my trigger finger might slip."


	10. Barrel Socks and No Reception

**AN: Oh my gosh, you guys! I am SO sorry! I had MAJOR writers block and have been really busy trying to get this finished! It's not great, or even all that good, but it's he best i had. My brain is totally fried! DX Anyway, i made the original meadow somewhat like this one, though we know the real meadow can onyl be in Forks. I'm going to try to get some serious inspirational juices flowing, especially since i have a short story deadline coming up for a competition for publishing! Anyway, here it is. I hope you can at least attempt to...**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

I let out a huffy shout and turn around to slap the person behind me.

"Jacob Black, that was SO not funny!" I shouted at Jakes retreating figure. He laughed hard, shaking like he was in a seizure.

"That's what you get for our…interesting little wake-up call this morning, dear sister." Embry sneered from behind me, bashing his fist against Quil's.

"What did you three idiots do with Edward?" I asked. A rustling sound came from my right and Edward popped out of the bushes, looked more disheveled than usual.

"They tripped me, tied my hands behind my back with a belt, tied my shoelaces together, and then gagged me with barrel sock (which is basically a slip that you put over your paintball gun barrel to stop it from accidentally shooting someone if you fire by accident.)" He grumbled, stumbled towards me, and then toppled over. That's when I noticed that his shoelaces were still knotted together.

"Bella, can you help me with this? This knot is tied up so many ways, I don't even think Alice's little fingers could figure this thing out." He said. I sighed and plopped down beside him, setting to work on his laces as Jake, Embry and Quil left, knowing that I would probably light them up if Edward wasn't in trouble. After ten minutes of silent knot picking, he was free and able to walk again. I realized we were probably late getting back to camp and helped Edward up. We started walking, hand in hand, back to the campsite…or at least we thought we were. It took another few minutes before we realized that neither one of us was born with a proper sense of direction. After another ten minutes of 'Oh, maybe camp is this way' and 'Are you sure? I'm almost positive it's THAT way…', we got fed up and whipped out Edward's cell phone. No reception. Just perfect. This camp obviously didn't have the best search and rescue team around. It was only when I realized that the sun was slowly setting that panic really set in. We wandered around a bit longer as the sun cast limited light over the treetops.

"You know, I'm starting to think it was a really bad idea giving Alice and Jasper the map!" Edward said exasperatedly. We walked through a wall of trees, shrubs and underbrush to find ourselves in the most gorgeous meadow I had ever seen. It was wide and circular, like the kind you see in paintings, and the setting sun was in perfect view. I stopped short and gasped. It was breathtaking. Edward even stopped and muttered an awed 'whoa'. Subconsciously, we sank to our knees, waiting for the sun to set. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I leaned into his chest, loving every moment of our time together. This was almost worth getting lost in the woods. Almost. Aw, who am I kidding, this was so beyond worth it, I'd be willing to get lost in a labyrinth of Hell just for a moment like this (AN: Normally, if I had said this out loud, I would burst into song, but I won't make Bella do that. Lol). The sun cast shadows of red, orange, blue and gold shooting across the sky.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered. Edward's head turned, and even though I knew the exact words that would leave grace his lips, he still managed to make my heart melt.

"Not as gorgeous as you are, Bella." He whispered. Corny, cliché to the max, but totally, without a shadow of a doubt, sweet. It did the trick. We both leaned in this time, and yet again, an Alice interrupted up.

"I found them!" She bellowed, waving her flashlight around in the air like she was attempting to land a plane. Emmett and Rosalie bounded in from out left while Jasper came in from our right with Jacob, Embry and Quil trailing behind him.

"Geez! Where have you guys been?!" Rosalie shouted, looking upset.

"We got lost since we had no map and no internal GPS." Edward said.

"Ever heard of cell phones?" Emmett asked mockingly while waving his in the air.

"Do the words 'no reception' mean anything to you?" I asked slightly condescendingly. He looked puzzled, looked at his screen, then muttered a steady stream of curses.

"Well, now that we've found you two love birds, we can head back!" Jacob said, smirking slightly. Everyone muttered words of agreement and started to turn back. Edward locked eyes with me before helping me to my feet.

"Well, at least we can sleep in real beds tonight." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. His fingers found the base of my chin and pushed my face upwards very delicately. My eyes met his and for one moment, nothing else mattered. Not the fact that we had been stranded in the middle of a forest for six hours, not the fact that if we actually valued our lives, we'd just start heading after the others, not even the fact that the sun had almost set completely and there were only a few more precious minutes left of daylight. Nothing. Our lips met this time, sending my heart into overdrive before Edward was yanked backward. Emmett had the back of his collar and was dragging him away while Edward was trying his hardest to keep up so as to prevent himself from being strangled. Out of nowhere, Alice's small hands shot out, locked around my wrists and pulled me forward, following behind the rest. I couldn't help but smile. Overall, today sucked. But it was moments like these, these wild, crazy moments in time that made the whole suckish, worthless day…worthwhile.

* * *

**AN: I know, i know, TOTALLY crappy ending. I'm working on it, i promise:'(**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**


	11. Gaudy Red Lipstick and Deep, Dark Fears

**AN: Oh wow! This has to be one of my best chapters yet, and i have 'TopazTears1527' to thank for it! They beta'd this chapter as well as the next few ones to come, which should be before the end of the weekend. Everyone give a big, loud 'thank you' to TopazTears! -crowd goes wild- Parts of this story is actually theirs, i just twisted a few sentences around a bit.**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

**PS: I forgot to mention where I got the name 'Schroeder'. It's actually rather obvious. How many of you have watched or read the Peanuts comics by Charles M. Schultz? Schroeder is the blonde haired boy at the little piano that Lucy (the girl in the blue dress who's always moving that dang football before Charlie Brown can kick it) is always flirting with.**

* * *

It had been a week since our 'lost in the woods' fiasco, and it felt like my entire world was ripping at the seams. I already felt awful about getting lost and everyone having to search for us for hours on end, but when Jake, Embry and Quil got sick and had to go home, I felt all around rotten. I knew it had to be from the day we got lost. Maybe they were all allergic to something out there. When I hugged them goodbye the day they left, they all felt like they were about to burn off their skin. Their fevers had to have been over one-oh-three. Lauren and Jessica were being the psycho freaks they usually are, but now it was really starting to get under my skin. Jasper was a little upset that the guys had to leave, since they were the only mature ones there besides Edward (for the most part) and that depression seemed to radiate outward, mainly to Alice. And when Alice was depressed, so was Rosalie, causing Emmett to get all upset, making Edward feel uncomfortable putting me under more stress than I cared to have on me. It was maddening. And to top off everything else, Edward had finally gotten smart. It depressed me to no end the way he was so distant towards me. I knew he would eventually see how much better he could do but it still ripped apart my heart knowing that it was happening so soon. He's becoming very…inattentive almost. Like he's trying to be cautious around me…like being around me is like walking across a thin layer of ice. It took a few days before I got up the courage to ask his sister about it.

"Alice…is…is Edward…avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" I whispered one night before bed. She, Rosalie and I were all sprawled out across her bunk…well…at least, as sprawled out as a single bed allowed for. She sat bolt upright and looked a bit panicky for a second before turning her burning gaze on me, full force.

"Bella, how could you even _think _that?! Edward's just being a little bit off…he considers himself a gentleman and plans to uphold that with you." She said, though she sounded a bit uncertain. And that was my tip off. Alice would lie for her brother, that much I knew. And we didn't know each other well enough for her to _not _lie to me, which I was oddly okay with. I mean, I'd lie to my friends for my brothers…at times, at least. I knew that Edward was being distant because he was trying to create a rift between us. Trying to put some space between us. And who could blame him? I was doubtful when he first asked me out. I mean, why would this god-like guy choose plain-Jane Bella, the boring, bookworm from Phoenix, when he could have anyone he wanted? And finally, he was realizing that fact too. Jasper and Emmett burst through the doors right then, looking for their girls. I noticed immediately the lack of _my _boyfriend. Just more evidence. Rosalie and I leapt down to let Jasper up, who promptly wrapped his arm around Alice's lithe figure. Rosalie bounded into Emmett's waiting arms, kissing him full in the mouth. I sighed, not liking the amount of love in the room, especially with my lack of it.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered, receiving a few muffled goodbyes. Both girls were completely distracted. I shut the door softly behind me and headed out towards the lake. Canoes were set up around it, though all activities had been temporarily discontinued, due to all of the parents complaining about the vanishing act Edward and I pulled last week. I sat at the very edge of the small dock, the topmost tips of my sneakers falling softly into the clear blue water below. It felt good to just sit here, breathing in the night air, relaxing, letting my troubles drift across the surface of the water, if only for a moment. And it only was for a moment. I heard a familiar, nasally giggle. One that can only be described as vomit inducing.

_'Eew, it's Lauren'_ I thought to myself, wrinkling up my nose in disgust. I stood, ready to leave so that she wouldn't stumble across me and harass me. I wasn't in the mood for something like that tonight. I turned towards the cabin, only to see her attacking a boy against a tree. I was about to roll me eyes and leave…when I saw a heart-wrenchingly familiar flash of bronze. I breathed out sharply, praying that I was seeing things. But when Lauren heard my little sigh, she turned abruptly, putting Edward into my full view. Her gaudy red lipstick was smudged across his lips, which were now quite swollen. I felt tears sting behind my eyes. How could I have been so dense?! Of course he was with her. It only made sense. I heard my pained cry before I realized that it had actually come from me. Edward's mouth moved, but I heard nothing. Nothing but the high pitched, shrill ringing in my ears. He took a step towards me, his lips moving again, but I turned and ran. I ran faster than I have ever run before, and far more gracefully than I would've thought possible. It took me a moment to realize that I was screaming. Once I forced myself to stop, I could hear again. I heard Rosalie, calling to me to stop and come back. I heard Emmett, backing up her desperate cries. I heard Alice's frantic screams, yelling at her brother, cursing him loud enough for the entire camp to hear. I heard Jasper, also yelling at Edward, though trying to calm Alice down as well. But nothing stopped me. I just kept running. I hit the outskirts of the forest and didn't stop. I didn't stop when I finally did trip. I got back up and kept running with tears streaming down my face. I zigzagged and twisted and looped and curved, hoping that if anyone were following me, they wouldn't be much longer. I only stopped when I burst into an ominously familiar clearing. The meadow Edward and I had found last week. And that's where I collapsed. I trembled a bit before crashing to the soft ground beneath me, where I trembled even more, crying softly, hugging my arms around my chest in a flimsy effort to hold together the pieces of my shattered heart. Needless to say, it failed miserably. I don't know how long I sat there for. Long enough for my breathy sobs to subside at least. Long enough to pull myself together. Long enough to finally realize…I wasn't alone. My vision was still blurred from tears as a figure stepped into the open with ghostly grace. Even with tear filled eyes, I could recognize the crimson irises, deathly pale skin, and inhuman grace. Icy fear flashed through me.

"Schroeder." I said cautiously, my voice was ragged and my throat was raw from crying.

"Ah yes, Isabella. I knew we would meet again." he stated smugly. A smile crept across his perfect features, exposing his ultra-white teeth. There was malice in this sinister smile that chilled me to the core. I knew I had to get away from here. I clenched my jaw to mask my emotions. My eyes scanned the solid tree line. There seemed to be no escape seeing asSchroeder was blocking the trail back to the camp. I almost gave up hope until I saw what seemed to be a gift from the gods. There was a narrow path just ten feet to my left. Schroeder's eyes followed my gaze and he threw his head back, laughing maliciously.

"Don't even try it Bella." he said like I had just told him a joke. I stared him straight in the eye and took off in a dead set sprint to the path. I didn't make it three feet before I was roughly grabbed by my shoulders and slammed against a tree. I glared at my capturers. It was two boys with raven black hair hanging in front of their blood-red eyes. They looked similar to Schroeder with their alabaster skin and perfect angular facial structures. They had to be his brothers. I tried to struggle against them, but their hold was strong like iron. I shrieked in rage. A gust of wind blew my way and Schroeder appeared in front of me.

"I see you've met Adrien and Liam. Say hello, boys." he taunted.

"Good evening, Bella." they chorused in monotone.

"What are you?" I whispered in fear. They snickered quietly. Schroeder's pale hand reached out to caress my cheek. I pulled away and tried to hide my face.

"We are your worst nightmare, dearest Bella." he cooed. "Release her."

The grasp on my arms disappeared. Adrien and Liam weren't anywhere to be seen. Only Schroeder remained standing in front of me.

"We are something from the darkest regions of your fears. Something the world has taken to be myth. Vampires." He said. And had he been anyone else, I would have laughed in his face, called him a nut case, and then recommended the nearest psychiatric health care facility. But he wasn't anyone else. He was a boy, graced with inhuman beauty, grace and mannerism. There was no other valid explanation.

"And to my brothers and I, you smell particularly divine." He purred, a glazed, hungry look forming in his frightening red eyes.

"And I would have had you that first day, had you not been as different as you are. You see, your mind works differently from others. I have a very special gift, Bella. I can control what people do and say. But you, you won't do what I want you to. Now, you're probably wondering why I don't just take you now, correct?" He asked condescendingly.

"I would, but I was put under a…a spell if you will, by another vampire. She made it so that I must get spoken permission from my victims. Usually, I can…persuade them into saying it…but you…you're the exception. So why don't you just get this over with and let me have my meal. It'll save you a lot of pain, Bella." He continued, his voice hitting that tone that suggested he was talking with a four year old. I stayed silent. He sighed heavily.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't make this difficult. Because I can be _very _persuasive." He said menacingly. His calm demeanor had vanished. He was now the vampire he was supposed to be. And again, I stayed silent. Not so much out of stubbornness, though that certainly played a part, but mainly out of fear. His hand was around my neck instantly, and that's the last thing I remember before my entire world fell into a dark abyss.


	12. Binding Shackles and Torturous Blackmail

**AN: Wow! Lot's of reviews for the last chapter! This chapter was my own, however the next few will have touches of TopazTears1527's work in it. Also, I'm sorry, but i did the one thing i hadn't wanted to do, and that was: put it into another point of view. This seemed like the best way to get everything straight, though, without having to do flashbacks or backtracking in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R please!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥ **

* * *

3rd person POV 

Schroeder was carrying Bella across his back as if she were a large sack of flour. He and Liam were running at top speed through the forest, dodging trees with a dancer's grace. They stopped at a run down, abandoned barn. Running inside, they placed her at the top of the silo, where they had built in a chamber. Her only means of escape was through the window she was chained next to.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Alice refused to talk to Edward. Even though Lauren had been the one to kiss him, it was still his fault Bella was missing. It had been two days and there was still no sign of her. If Edward hadn't created that distance between him and Bella, maybe this could've been avoided. Maybe, Bella would still be here. Emmett had gone out with the search and rescue team. Jasper had tried calling Jacob, Embry and Quil, but none had answered. He was currently riding his Harley down to the rez. Edward was refusing to speak to Lauren, who, along with Jessica, thought that this was the best thing in the world. Just for saying that, they had each earned a firm back hand from both Rose and Alice. Edward was trying to find ways to help, but no one would let him. His friends weren't on speaking terms with him, and his family refused to even look at him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Jasper's bike screeched to a halt in front of Jacob Black's house. He didn't care about parking it right, all he cared about was getting Jake out there to help the rescue squad. He banged repeatedly on the doors until an elderly man in a wheelchair answered.

"Geez boy, what's the matter with you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Where's Jacob? I need to see him _now!_" Jasper shouted, gaping for breath. He had definitely gone over the legal speed limit, bypassing it by at least thirty miles.

"He's in his room, why? What's wrong?" the man asked. Jasper bolted inside, checking every room until he finally found Jacob. He was sitting upright in bed, his head laying against the headrest of his bed.

"JACOB!" Jasper shouted, scaring the boy awake.

"Geez, Jazz, what's wrong with you?!" He asked, repeating his father's words.

"Get up, and get your bike, now! There's no time to explain! Just go get Embry and Quil and meet me back at camp!" He shouted, heading for the door. Jake's hot hand clasped around Jasper's upper arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, you're going to calm down and—" Jake began.

"No! I won't calm down! This is bad! Just do what—" Jazz interrupted.

"Wait, what's so bad?"

"BELLA'S MISSING!" He shouted. Jacob paled visibly.

"WHAT?! Since when?!" He roared, his whole body quaking.

"She's been gone for the past forty-eight hours! She saw Lauren kissing Edward, misunderstood it and took off into the forest! No one's seen her since! And that one kid, the really pale one, yea, he's gone too! Along with his brothers!" Jasper yelled. When Jacob heard this, he tensed up visibly.

"The ones with the red eyes?" He asked. He already knew the answer, but was praying to every god he could think of that he was wrong. When Jasper's head bobbed up and down bleakly, he almost lost it.

"Jasper, get back to camp. I'll be there soon with everyone else. Just get back there and help find her!" Jacob shouted, already heading out the door. Jasper nodded once as he followed him out. He was on his bike and back out on the road within minutes.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The second Jasper's sleek silver monster of a bike left his driveway, Jacob phased and ran full on into the forest.

"_Guys! Tell me someone's there!_" He shouted through his mind. He immediately sensed Embry, Quil, Sam and Paul. All of them treated Bella like their sister.

"_Bella's been taken by the bloodsuckers from camp!_" He roared through his mind while allowing them access to his memories from half-a-minute before. Howls, snarls and yelps rang throughout the forest when they heard this.

"_Jacob, take Embry andQuil back to the camp. Paul, Jaredand I will head out through the forest. GO!_" He shouted. Jake didn't need to be told twice. He turned a 180 and headed back towards his house with Embry and Quil on his tail. He had no car, but he, Embry and Quil had fixed up a few bikes recently. They all met up, yanked on a shirt and a pair of shorts and took off after Jasper. No bloodsucker messed with their sister and got away with it.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Edward was sitting near the edge of the woods, waiting for something—anything, any glimmer of hope, any shred of evidence as to where Bella was. He had been an idiot to think that by being a perfect gentleman, he could hold Bella's love. He knew it was a bad idea, but he felt as though he had been too, well, ungentlemanly towards her. He felt the need to be respectful, and when he had, it had gone too far. He had only been trying to keep Lauren away from Bella. She had looked mad that night and he hadn't wanted his girl hurt. But a distraction by conversation took a turn for the worst when Lauren inched closer. And even when he heard a cabin door squeak shut and light footsteps pad ever closer, he did nothing to make the boundaries of their thin friendship clear to Lauren. But still, she hadn't been acting herself. Her eyes had been glazed over…as if someone else had control of her. And he was so busy wondering if she was taking drugs, he didn't realize how close she had become until her lips were on his, leaving slimy trails of her obnoxious magenta lipstick all over his mouth. And by the time he had the sense to try to push her back, he had been too late. A sharp intake of breath came from behind Lauren, and the only thing he could think was 'Please, oh please God, don't let it be her'. Of course, his prayer was too late. Lauren had already stepped aside, revealing a broken hearted, brown-eyed beauty. And no matter how many times he called out to her, she didn't look back. Alice had started yelling at him as he had watched her retreating figure. And when her silhouette had vanished, Alice had slapped him. Good and hard, twice. Edward was so wrapped up in his memories that he hadn't heard the person come up behind him from the forest. A sharp pain pierced his shoulder before a blackfog pulled him into unconsciousness.

**BPOV**

Silent tears trickled down my face. I made sure I wasn't heard. I didn't want to show these freaks any weakness. Both of my wrists were locked in shackles attached to iron chains two feet long. They were bolted into the section of wall just beneath the silo's window. My wrists were raw from trying to escape. Nothing was working, and I was beginning to lose hope. Jacob was still away, and I couldn't expect any of my new friends to come rescue me, let alone my old ones. I pictured Mike running around in the forest looking like he was more lost than I was, and I had no idea where the hell I was even at. It had been two days…maybe more. All I knew was that the sun had risen and set twice already. I had no idea how long I had been out for. Schroeder had brought me food daily, which I had silently refused to eat. I hadn't spoken a word since the forest. Sadly, with no speech came the overload of thought. I had tried so hard, so desperately hard, to forget…him. I was staring out my single, solitary window when a flash of white blurred into view. I knew it immediately. Schroeder. He had gone 'hunting' the morning before. Suddenly, I was being lifted by a pair of stone arms, and before I had any time to process what was happening, I was falling out my window. The stone arms encased me a little tighter, but not much. The landing still jostled my head around a bit harder than preferable, but I still remained silent.

"Stay quiet about our secret, or you'll both die." Liam whispered into my ear. Both? Who was both? Before I could contemplate his words any further, I was thrown roughly to the ground. I shook my head a bit before pushing myself up and looking forward. I almost screamed in pain from the sight before me. I now understood what Liam had meant. So this was how they were going to play it? I wouldn't have it. Edward stood not a foot in front of me. Schroeder was holding him from behind, pointing a silver knife at Edward's throat.

"Schroeder, what do you think you're doing?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from not speaking for so long.

"Using a new tactic, darling." He cooed. "It's now either your life…or his." He said, digging the knife a little deeper into Edward's throat. I felt my eyes widen. I knew that Edward didn't want me, but that couldn't—wouldn't change how I felt about him. I still loved him with everything I had in me.

"Are you saying that if I don't agree to let you kill me, he'll die?" I questioned breathily. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour, yet couldn't comprehend the death of the man I loved.

"That's exactly what we're saying Bella. Now…what say you?"

* * *

**AN- This is a VERY short playlist i compiled for this particular chapter. In fact, i tried to base it off of some of thses songs to a smal extent. **

**Enjoy!**

**1.) In The End//Linkin Park (Bella trying to keep Edward and trying to keep silent)**

_♪I tried so hard, and got so far,  
but in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
but in the end, it doesn't even matter♫_

**2.) Stand in the Rain//Superchick (When Bella's in her cell, trying to stay silent, mentally runing from the memories of her and Edward, even though sherealizes that he and his frieds are basically her last hope) **

_♪She won't make a sound,  
Alone in this fight with herself  
and the fears, whispering,  
if she stands, she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found,  
the only way out is through everything  
she's, running from,  
wants to give up, and lie down.♫_

**Hawk Nelson songs DEFINITLY coming up!**


	13. On the Brink of an Unnatural War

**AN: Here it is! My next installment of this story! I hope you all like it. Again, i made part of it in 3rd Person POV, but that's kind of the only way to get it right without going into another specific POV. I think this chapter is...alright. Not great, but not bad either. Tell me your thoughts! R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**♥Graceful Little Alice♥**

* * *

BPOV

It was hard to do anything but stare at him in horror. Here, standing before me, was the man I loved…who didn't love me. And beside him was the man—excuse me, vampire, who wanted my blood but needed my permission to get to it. I couldn't meet Edward's gaze, though I could feel it burning a large crater into my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"I need a solid agreement, my dear. And I know that you still love him, so this should work out quite perfectly." Schroeder purred. Edward looked positively shocked when Schroeder mentioned that I was still in love with him. I took a large gasp of breath. It was now or never.

"If I agree…" I began.

"NO BELLA!" Edward shouted. For the first time since I saw him with Lauren, I stared into those perfect green eyes of his. I saw a vast array of emotions playing in them; Anger, frustration, fear, passion, and then, I thought I saw love…but my eyes were probably deceiving me…again.

"If I agree…will you let him go?" I asked quietly.

"Don't you dare, Bella." Edward whispered fiercely.

"We will, my dear." Schroeder crooned.

"And you swear not to hurt him, his family, his friends or anyone that has any affiliation to him whatsoever?" I asked, making sure to cover all the bases. I didn't want the man I loved hurt in any way; physically or otherwise.

"Bella!" Edward snarled.

"If you so wish it." Schroeder said. The knife never wavered from Edward's neck.

"You have a deal." I whispered. It was just barely audible to my own ears, but I knew that the vampires around me would hear it, and, from the way Edward screamed, yelled, cursed and convulsed, apparently it was loud enough for him as well. Schroeder lightly shoved him at Liam and Adrien, honoring the bargain of no pain to him, and instructed his brothers to take him back. I watched Edward's twitching figure.

"I hope you don't mind, but I prefer to play with my food before I eat it." Schroeder said menacingly.

"Do your worst." I said, loud and clear.

"Gladly." Schroeder replied, a wicked grin plaster on his face. Before I could even think about that, I was flying backwards. My back collided with a large tree and spasms of pain shot through me, temporarily blinding me.

"And just so you know Bella, you're little sacrificial stunt will hurt Edward more than anything I could've ever done." Schroeder whispered into my ear before throwing me again. This time, I wasn't lucky enough to collide with anything before I slammed into the ground. I flopped and bounced and rolled about a hundred feet.

"Wha—what do you m—mean?" I managed to say through the waves of pain and unconsciousness threatening to pull me under.

"I mean that he never liked Lauren. She kissed him under my influence, and his distance towards you was my doing as well." He replied nonchalantly…as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But when I heard those words, my head spun. Did that mean what I thought it meant? I couldn't tell…it was hard to keep a constant train of thought going when the black veil of death is threatening to take you in its clutches. I felt myself being picked up by the collar of my shirt. A sharp pain came at my side, and with a sickening'crack',I was flying again. I then realized that my eyes had slipped closed. Two arms held me down as a pair of lips tickled my ear.

"And now, his heart will forever be broken because of you." He whispered.

"Why…are you tell..ing me this?" I asked, well, mumbled.

"Because I'm nothing, if not honest. Goodbye, darling Bella. I hope that your blood is as good as it smells. And, might I say, it smells absolutely mouthwatering!" I felt his icy breath swirl around the pulse point on my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation…only to feel him spring off of me. Angry snarls and roars echoed throughout the clearing. I managed to peel one eye open and the other flew open of it's own accord. There, in the clearing, were six large, bear-like wolves. Liam and Adrien now flanked Schroeder's sides. It didn't take a genius to realize that a war was about to ensue.But when they attacked and one stayed behind, I couldn't help when my eyes grew wide. That couldn't be natural...

3rd Person POV

Liam and Adrien had forced Edward to stay close by to watch as Schroeder massacred his beloved. It was pure torture. He fought and he kicked and he wriggled, yet nothing worked. He couldn't be free of their iron grip. So when he finally gave up, they let him sag to the ground. And then, they were gone. He ran closer to the forests edge and saw six wolves encircling the three, clearly inhuman, boys. The brothers were crouched low, catlike in there stance, while the wolves towered above them, a foreboding presence of pain and death. A war was on the brink of beginning when the unthinkable happened.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Jacob was standing before the cowering bloodsuckers, front and center with Embry and qui by his sides, Jared and Paul following suit, creating a V-formation with Sam directly behind Jacob. Snarls were ripping from the wolves chests with suck ferocity, it even frightened Sam. He backed up about ten paces, giving his pack brothers room.

"Sick 'em, boys." He thought proudly, as if these men were his own kin, and they practically were. 

"Finally!"

"Took him long enough!"

"Thank God!"

All of the boys had similar thoughts as they sprung and attacked. Sam phased back. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and ran over to a limp Bella. Her eyes were peeled wide open,probably from seeing him phase.She looked as though she were making a strong, conscious effort to keep her eyes open even the tiniest bit. Sam scooped her into his arms quickly and turned to the tree line, his eyes looking directly at Edward before turning back to his pack. They were fending well. One down, two to go. He dashed at Edward, grabbed the boys arm, and ran, full speed to the campsite with Bella in his arms.

"You can't breathe a word of what you just saw to the police, do you understand me, boy?" Sam said with the authority of a true leader. Edward nodded his head numbly, fearing his own voice, which was, by now, probably raw from his intense screams.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o 

The battle raged on. Embry and Quil had double-teamed the one with the longer black hair…Adrien, I think…either way, he was weak, and gone instantly. Liam was a little harder to take on. It took me, Jared and Paul to take him out. And then there was one.

"Paul, Jared…back off for him until we need you. This one goes to us." I said, referring to Embry, Quil and I. They both nodded, having had their fill of batter for the time being, and shrank into the trees, watching for a cue to aid us. 

"NOW!" I shouted with a snarl. The three of us lunged at the same moment. Quil and Embry were stopped mid-stride, as if controlled, but my attack went un-halted. I slammed straight into him, ripping him to shreds. I thought I heard him mutter something about 'do whatever it takes, but do not rest until she is dead', but I paid it no mind. Probably useless ramblings. These things couldn't be all too intelligent. Paul and Jared came back, now human and modestly clothed, both brandishing lighters and extra fluid. We litup the remains of the cold beastsand watched the dark pillars of smoke rise up into the dark night sky. When everyone was human again, we ran back, full speed to the campsite to check on Bella. I had to make sure she was still alive.


	14. Blinding Lights and Flawless Details

**AN: I am SO sorry that it's taken so long to update! My birthday's coming up on Thursday, and it's been a little hectic around here, what with trying to convince my friends to NOT buy me a singing balloon with Dora the Explorer on it and getting a list of food stuffs for my party, and i know that that isn't any excuse, but its the best i've got. And i know that this isn't the longest chapter out there, but i hated leaving you all in the dark. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Enjoy!**

** Graceful Little Alice **

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Leah and Seth met up with us on our way back to the campsite. They had been headed towards us, ready to fight but were seconds too late. They seemed a bit disappointed at that.

"We need to get back quick. We have to make sure that Bella's okay." I said, still running full speed. Granted, I was a bit slower in human form, but it would look more than a little weird if a bunch of wolves bounded onto the campsite. At the mention of Bella's name, Seth and Leah's eyes glazed over for such a fleeting moment, I wondered if I had imagined it. I must have. I shook my head roughly. Tonight had really done a number on my logic.

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure where I was, or if I was even still living. After what Schroeder had put me through, I wouldn't've been surprised if I was really dead. But I couldn't be just yet. I was still in so much pain. I was almost positive I had a few broken ribs and some MAJOR bruises. I was in someone's arms, and they were talking to me, but I couldn't understand them. The voice was sweet, tender, even loving. It was like velvet…liquid, vocal velvet. It lulled me into a semi-consciousness and then, into a restful sleep.

When I awoke again, I immediately squeezed my eyes shut again. A blinding white light met my tender eyes. I groaned and turned my head right while trying to lift my left arm. Emphasis on the 'trying'. Something was attached to my inner arm and was tugging painfully against it every time I moved it. I dragged my other hand across my stomach, reaching for whatever was holding me back, when a familiar warm hand held my wrist back.

"Ah, that's not the best idea, Bella love." A silken voice said. I tried to get my eyes to open again, this time succeeding a little more than last. A blurry figure hovered over me, a bronze top and pale stature barely visible. It took a few bleary blinks before I could register who it was I was looking at. Edward. Why was he here when he could have Lauren? Better yet, why was _I_ here? When my vision stopped swimming, I couldn't meet Edward's gaze.

"Why are YOU here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice cold and uncaring. It ended up sounding hurt and rejected.

"You…don't…want me?" he asked, as if trying out the words, not recognizing them in that string of fashion…as if expecting a warmer welcome.

"What do you mean, I don't want you? Wouldn't you prefer Lauren anyway?" I asked, a hint of sorrow lacing my words as I desperately tried not to cry. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw his head cock to one side in confusion.

"Lauren? What are y—oh God…you…you don't remember past four nights ago, do you?" He asked. That made me look at him.

"I've been out for four nights?! Why?! What happened?!" I was so confused, my head started throbbing.

"You really don't remember anything…about Schroeder, and…Sam and the others…nothing?" He asked, looking at me with incredulity. I was about to tell him to stop being stupid and just admit that he had realized how imperfect I was, and that beating around a non-existent excuse wouldn't help his lost cause…but then, everything came back, in flawless detail, might I add. Everything from the time I ran from the gruesome sight of my boyfriend attacking the living Barbie doll with his mouth, to Schroeder's confession of what had really happened, and to when a wolf suddenly sprang up, looking very much like a naked human human, and said naked human looking oddly similar to Sam Uley.

"I—I think I remember it…but…it seems so surreal…did…everything Schroeder said about you and Lauren…did he tell the truth?" I asked hesitantly, almost as if I were asking about the Apocalypse.

"If you heard everything about him controlling me and Lauren, then, yes, it was true. I would never, ever hurt you Bella." He whispered, boring his green eyes into my own. I could have cried I was so happy. That's when Jacob burst in the doors along with half of the kids from La Push. He came over to me and engulfed me in a warm, if not tight and life threatening, hug. Embry and Quil repeated the process before stepping back to examine me. Though no one had spoken, actions truly had spoken louder than words. I glanced at Sam, and saw, momentarily, a large black wolf. I was about to ask a question when Leah and Seth took a daunting step towards me.


	15. Downhearted Apologies

**AN: Oh. My. GOSH! I am so so so so SO sorry! I know that you guys are really REALLY going to hate me for this, but i have SO much going on that this fic probably won't get update for a while. My english teacher decided to give us a 5-pg., 5-paragraph, 200pt research paper, which wouldn't have been TOO too bad...had she not also given us the quarterly Outside Reading Project, also for 200pts. So now, i have to write 5 paragraphs about 'The influence of the Harry Potter books on contemporary fiction', and make a poster and a 4-min-or-less music video for my ORP.**

**THEN (i know, my life just keps getting better and better), i'm going out of state for a music performance with my schools music dept. for six days (4/23-4/28). So, i won't be able to do much then.**

**Also, I'm trying to write a book, in a long-shot attepmt to get published before i take my creative writing classes in college (which is in two years). Impossibly difficult, i know, but i really want to try. i already have at least three chapters written for that, and since most of it is based on my actual life, it wont take all too long. a year and a half at most, but thats if my life remains as dramatic as it is now (if you want the whole low down of it, check out my Gaia journal. I have the same username on Gaia as i do on here). **

**Anyway, i know that these aren't any good excuses, but i figured that i owed you all at the very least, an explanation for my lack of updates. I'll try really REALLY hard to update before the end of spring break (4/13). I am beyond apologetic here. **

**So sorry...**

**Graceful Little Alice**

_GAH! They took away my signature hearts! I'm going to cry! :'(_


	16. Questions That Arise Seeking Answers

**AN: Hey there! Me again. Listen, i feel completely and horribly awful leaving you guys hanging like this, and i've had a slightly alright idea. If i were to ask my Beta, **_TopazTears1527_**, to write the next few chapters, would you all mind terribly? I have yet to ask, but i wanted to run this idea by you all first...it'll be all the information i have for the story, totally my ideas, but with their twist to it. I'll post it for your enjoyment, handing over ALL credit, and everyone wins! **

**I'll put a poll up on my profile for you all to vote. I'll need answers by Friday at the VERY latest since I'm going out of town with my scools music dept. a week from tomorrow.**

**Thank you all SO so much for being so incredibly patient with me!**

**Graceful Little Alice**

**PS: I miss my hearts! I had to replace them with funny looking squigglies!! DX Just thought i'd throw that in there.**


	17. Gracious Help

**AN: Alright everyone! It's official! I've asked the ever kind, **_ToparTears1527_**, for their expert help in my predicament, and they said that they'd be happy to! I've given them my ideas for the next few chapters, including the ending one, however, i'll hopefully be able to write that one myself. I've asked them to have the next chapter written out by Midnight on Tuesday, if possible, but no reply yet. So, everyone, please give** _TopazTears_ **a gracious round of applause, and thank them when you can!**

**Thanks for voting everyone!**

** Graceful Little Alice **

**PS: I got my hearts back! Big thank you shout out to '**_PlzBiteMeEdward_**' for their help! .**


	18. Going, Going, Going, Gone

**AN: Okay guys, I'm terribly sorry, but there will be no update until after i get home on monday. I leave on my trip in...an hour and a half. I doubt that Topaz has the chapter finished. I applaud them, however, for agreeing to work like this. There should be a new chapter up before wednesday of next week.**

**Stay cool!**

** Graceful Little Alice **


	19. No More

**AN: Okay guys, super bad mews. just got home this morning from my trip out of state, and i found out that my typing privledges are null and void. interpretation? No updates from me. TopazTears1527 will have to finish my story if you want it done before June. I'm mad that i can't write, but i have no say in his. I'm sorry. you can tell how angry i am because i am literally stripped of emotions. i cant even begin to convey how rotten this is.**

** Graceful Little Alice **


	20. Explanations in a Crowded Room

**AN: Alright everyone, it's finally here! This whole chapter goes out to it's REAL author, TopazTears1527. Personally, i loved it. I made a few changes, and even then, credit for this entire chapter belongs to her. So, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Graceful Little Alice /TopazTears1527**

* * *

Bella POV

Their dark eyes stared into mine with a burning hatred and longing, but it disappeared in a blink. Just like a candle's flame in the wind.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Leah asked with a concerned tone, while Seth took a step back. Okay, one minute she looks like she wants to kill me, the next she cares about me. What's going on?

"Um, fine." I mumbled quickly. Leah took a step back, an odd slightly sinister smile plastered across her face. My eyes darted to Edward and then to the others standing around the room. Then, as if he could read my discomfort, Sam spoke up.

"We owe you an explanation, Bella." He said, remorse lacing his words. Did he not want to tell me? I didn't look away from his dark eyes. Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for the right words to say.

"Do you remember the stories we used to tell around the bonfires in La Push?" Jacob asked. He was suddenly at my side, looking down at me with hesitance. I nodded meekly, afraid to say anything.

"Do you remember a paticular story? One about The Cold Ones and their enemies?" Again, I nodded. He sucked in a deep breath, like he was preparing for the worst. He seemed afraid of my reaction.

"They're not just stories, Bella. Schroeder was something we Quileutes call a 'Cold One'. More commonly known in today's mythology...as a vampire." I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"And the enemies?" I asked shakily, even though I knew the answer already.

"They only have one Bella." He said, turning his head so that his gaze was averted.

"Lycanthropes." I whispered. I'd been fascinated by the war between vampires and werewolves ever since I'd seen the movie _'Underworld'_.

"We prefer to be called 'werewolves', Bella. Lycanthrope is such a dated term." Embry said with a grimace of distaste.

"'We?'" I whispered.

"The Quileutes are a race of werewolves, Bella." Quil said. His face showed some sadness, though I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"C'mon guys. Bella needs to rest up. Let her digest this information tonight." Sam's voice resonated throughout the small room. He threw me a warm smile.

"Feel better, Bells." He said. I smiled and nodded lightly.

"Move out." he ordered softly. The Quileute's bustled out, each saying a parting farewell. Leah and Seth were the last ones to leave the room. I shivered as Leah's eyes pierced my own once again. I felt as if I was in danger. But, there wasn't anything too dangerous about Leah, was there?

--

Leah POV

How could I be so foolish? My chance was just there! I could have easily disposed of Bella Swan. '_No! There were too many witnesses around. Too much consequences._' the voice in my head argued. Yes, I suppose that does matter.

With a sigh, I flopped down in the red hospital chair to think. Bella is almost always with that Edward kid. If I could get them separated, then I'll have my chance. '_It's just too perfect._' I thought with malicious glee.

I looked to my left at my baby brother. His eyes were glazed over with the intent to kill, mine were probably like that too. I blinked a few times nudged him with my toe. His head snapped over to look at me with ferocity. But his chin-length dark hair and babyface didn't intimidate me at all.

"Think about something else. This isn't the place." I whispered quietly and hurriedly. Realization dawned on him and he shook his head lightly. I glanced around to see if any of the others had gathered suspicion; they hadn't. Three were absently flipping through magazines, two had left and gone to the hospital cafeteria, and the other four were looking deep in thought. Thank goodness they can't read our minds in human form.

The time to kill will come soon enough. And when it does, we'll be ready to fight; fang and claw.

--

Edward POV

I silently cursed Schroeder and his minions. Of all the people in Seattle, they had to mess with us? Bella didn't deserve all this, no one deserves what she's been put through.

I must've been a serial killer in a previous life for God to punish me by forcing my lips on that horrid tramp, Lauren. If there's one bit of mercy left in society, she will stay far away from me when we return. It's quite disturbing that she thought I was interested in her. The single thought makes me nauseous; Lauren is shallow, tasteless, and has the I.Q. of a thumbtack.

Bella on the other hand, is beautiful, classy, and is more intelligent than the average middle-age person. Her lips are like pure silk and are sweeter than liquid caramel, whereas Lauren's are rough and taste like sour milk. I'm truly grateful Bella forgave me. I don't know what I would do if she would shun me. I think I'm truly in love with Bella.


	21. I'm So Sorry

**AN: I am beyond sorry for this guys. I know everyone wants an update, but right now, that's just something i can't give. I know exactly how i want this story to go, but i pretty much don't have the personal time or will to do it. I'm right in the middle of the third chaper of the book i'm writing, and it's better than i can imagine, because i actually know where i want this one to end, and what i want to happen. I have too much momentum of my book going to just put it aside, even for a day or two, to finish this. Unless i can find someone to type the chapters for me, my way, this story won't be finished for quite a while. If anyone would be willing to do that, great, i applaud you. TopazTears1527 has her own ting going on, and i totally respect that. **

**So, for now, 'Smile, It's the End of the World' is being put on Hiatus. I'll continue it eventually, but that eventually could me a long time.**

**Again, i'm terribly sorry, and i really do hate doing this. But, like i said, my bok is more important. The possibility of gettin it published and getting that huge of a jumpstart on my career is too big of an opportunity to pass up.**

**So sorry...**

** Graceful Little Alice **


	22. W00T!

**AN: Hey guys! You're going to be so ecstatic when you hear this! 'Ellabobella' has graciously volunteered to take on the remainder of my story! She get's full credit for the chapters and should be thanked by all of you! Seriously, go send her a PM telling her how happy you all are! And again, i'm really sorry i can't finish this. It's just...not something i can work in. So sorry.**

**Thank her! GO! NOW!! :)**

** Graceful Little Alice **


	23. Reunited by Ellabobella

**AN: Are you guys excited?! This is the next chapter, kindly provided by one, miss Ellabobella! Everyone go thank her. Seriously, now. Go. She's the only reason this story hasn't been put on hiatus! So what are you waiting for?! Anyway, i hope you guys like this one. I did! It's not really my style, but thts okay, since it's technically, well, not mine. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Graceful Little Alice **

**BPOV**

After being released a little while ago, I can't say that I'm going to miss the hospital. Though, I should be used to hospitals by now, all the trouble my clumsiness causes lands me in them frequently. But this time it was different. Not just because of the circumstances that landed me there, which, I must say were definitely different, but also because of the fact that I had something to look forward to when I was released. Edward. My boyfriend, the only guy who could make my face heat up just by thinking about him. I was looking forward to spending time with him again, hoping things could get back to the way they were before things got…hectic. I guess you could call that an understatement.

But it wasn't just him that had me itching to get out of the hospital. Ever since that one little meeting we had in my hospital room, I've been trying to get Edward, Jacob, and the rest of the guys alone so I can sort through what happened more clearly and find out more about the guys being…werewolves. I mean, finding out that you were held captive, attacked, and almost killed by three creepily beautiful vampires, only to be saved by your werewolf best friends was a lot to handle. Not to mention it all started because I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl, though apparently it was all a big misunderstanding because they were being controlled by… Schroeder. Just thinking the name still sent shivers down my spine. All of that was a lot to take in in the hospital, and it didn't feel right to have our discussion there. I wanted to have it somewhere more private.

--

As Edward drove me back to camp, which he insisted on doing, I suddenly felt a craving growing inside of me. A need to touch him, to feel his soft, gentle lips on mine, to feel whole again. It didn't feel right when Edward wasn't by my side. It may sound silly, but when we were separated, I felt as if a part of me were missing, creating a giant hole in my heart. I was miserable without him. Now that we were together again, I never wanted him out of my sight, I needed him with me. I knew it was going to take a little while for things to get completely back to normal, but ever since I found out what really happened between him and Lauren, we have both been putting forth a lot of effort to get things back the way they should be. Of course I was more than happy to forgive him. I truly cared about him, and it made my heart swell to know that he felt the same way about me. It had been so long since we were alone together; I really just wanted to be in his arms again, to have him hold me. I was just about to voice this idea when we pulled up in front of the camp.

We had both been so lost in our comfortable silence that I didn't even realize we were holding hands until he lifted up our entwined fingers and brushed his lips lightly against my knuckles. It still amazed me how these simple intimate gestures he displayed could set my heart racing. We sat there, staring intently into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, though I'm sure it was only minutes. I could tell he wanted this alone time before heading back into camp as much as I did. He bowed his head, lifting it up slowly to reveal him looking up at me through his lashes with a small, shy smile on his face.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea…" he said with such passion and vigor and love in his eyes that I couldn't help but feel mine start to water.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine." I whispered as one lone tear slowly dropped down my cheek. He leaned forward, softly kissing the tear off of my check before gently cradled my chin in his hand, making me look straight into his eyes.

"Isabella", he said, "you mean more to me than almost anything in this world. I care for you deeply, and I could never betray you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you that day…in the forest…" He quickly turned away, though I could see the pain and anguish that flashed in his eyes. But when he turned back to me, I could see a fire of determination in his eyes. "I promise you," his voice was strong and resounding in the confines of the car, "I will never let another thing hurt you. Not while I'm around. And surely not because of me." With that, he slowly released my chin and turned with his hand on the door handle, trying to leave before I saw the guilt that was plastered all over his face.

"Wait", I said quietly, grabbing his other hand. He turned around, the downcast expression on his facing making my heart sink. I took the side of his face in my hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He leaned into my touch, but the sadness didn't leave his face. I had to let him know that none of this was his fault.

"Edward" I said, though it only came out in a strong whisper, "You have to know that none of what happened was your fault." When I saw that he was about to interrupt me, I placed two fingers to his lips with the hand that wasn't on his face, letting him know that he needed to hear this and not to interrupt.

"Edward, I know that you are always ready to blame yourself when something bad happens to me, but don't you dare do it this time." My voice had steadily become more solid and strong. "Nothing that happened was your fault. You were manipulated by a force that was beyond your control, and for that I am sorry. He used you to get to me." Now it was my turn to feel guilty.

"But that doesn't matter now. This was no ones fault but his, and he's gone now. All we can do is try to forget this ever happened and move on." I could see him visibly relax a little, and I felt I should try to lighten the mood.

"Soooo…" I said, dragging the word out and making Edward give me a very wary expression.

"So, what?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Was Lauren a better kisser than me?" I put on a little pout at the end, looking down and biting my lip to hold in my laughter. When I didn't get a response, I looked up to see Edward face was blank, just staring at me like I'd gone nuts.

"Edward?" I asked slowly leaning towards him. Was he okay? When he finally spoke, what he said surprised me.

"UGH, BELLA! Thanks for reminding me! That was the one thing I wanted completely erased from my brain, and now you've resurfaced it." He put his head in his hands and put his arms on the dashboard. Seconds later and all traces of annoyance gone, he looked up and had the most adorable pout on his face that I had ever seen.

"How could you subject me to something like that? I felt like she was trying to eat me. It wasn't like your kisses, which make me happy. Her kiss made my lips sad." With that, I started laughing my head off at his childish response, and then kissed his bottom lip that was currently jutted forward.

"Well," I said as I opened the door and stepped out of the car, "I can't blame her." I walked over to his side of the car and put my arms around his neck as he stepped out. Then, I did something that surprised us both. I very quickly touched the tip of my tongue to his jaw and licked him. "You are very tasty." And with that, I winked and started to run back to the cabin. Laughing, I knew I wasn't going to get very far, because soon, I heard him right behind me.


	24. Sorry

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really sory about this. 'Ellabobella' can no longer take on my story. :( She did fantastic, but sadly, has a lot of other stuff going on. Thanks again, Ella!**

**Anyone else willing to take on this story, have at it. Just tell me and i'll give you the criteria for the ending. There's only about two chapters left to this story if i have this right. It'll be a bit rushed, but at least it won't drag out unnecessarily long. I'm sorry i can't ifnish it myself. And now, theres more reasons than ever:**

**1.) I really sort of lost interest in writing about Twilight once i finished Breaking Dawn. I hated that book. That is the first book i've ever despised that WASN'T a school required reading book. I found it terribly cliche, preictable, and cheesy. I felt like i was reading a cross between a very bad fanfiction and the script to a really lame sci-fi vampire movie. It kind of killed any interest i have with Edward and Bella. I still read fics, but i can't bring myself to write about them.**

**2.) I'll be taking on two AP classes this coming school year (AP Lang and APUSH), three honors courses and possibly either a sport or a lot of community serivce.**

**3.) My book is really taking off, and i really cant leave that alone. I'll have to for school, but any other times, writing is all i'll be doing.**

**4.) SAT/ACT. Nuff said.**

**5.) My eyes are dying. Well, in all basicness at least. My old optometrist told me that i could wear my contacts 4 weeks straight. Well, i can't. And i've been doing that for a whole year. That coupled with the amount of time i wear my contacts really ruined my eyes. Basically, the cells around my cornea are dying or dead. It's really bad. And that's a bit of a burden as it is.**

**I'm not asking for pity, i'm trying to give valid enough reasons for why i'm quitting on you guys. I'm really, REALLY sorry. **

**So, anyone who likes this story and has a bit of free time on their hands, if you'd like to finish this story, feel free to. Just don't forget to contact me! I have the entire gameplan for the final few chapters set already. It's just a matter of getting them written. You'll get full credit for the chapters, even if i make a few minor changes (sp, rewriting a sentence, etc. It won't be drastic, i promise).**

**Thanks guys! And again, I'm really sorry. :(**

** Graceful Little Alice **


	25. Decisions, Decisions

**AN: Alright guys, I'm really honestly sorry, but I really just can't finish this. I know what I wanted to happen (notice the past tense) but I jst have no will to write about Twilight anymore. The hype for all of it is awful and some of these fangirls are really doing a number on my sanity. If you'd like, I can post what I WANTED to happen on here. It'll be like an ending...without actually being a fully written out ending.**

**Not to mention, when I went back and read through this, I found out that...it really sucked. I despise this now. I feel like I've totally demeaned myself as a soon-to-be writer with this garbage. I'm not saying that because you like it, you've got no taste in books or whatever, but to me personally, this was really bad writing for me.**

**Anyway, just review whether or not you'd like to find out the ending (cause i think some of you might've gotten fed up with me and either don't care anymore or want to make up your own endings, but not write them for this story) and I'll go by majority rules. You've got til...Monday night. How's that? :]**

**Thanks for reading this, and I'm glad people actually liked it. All of your encouragement has really made me feel good about my writing. :]**

**With much love and thanks,  
Graceful Little Alice**


	26. Thanks and Final Goodbyes

**AN: Thank you to the seven who have stuck with this and replied back! It was very much appreciated. :]**

**Since only four of you wanted the ending, I've messaged it out instead of posted it. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I was caught up with an AP Lang assignment. (Note to those of you who might take this class, if you're ever stuck doing a 20 source Annotated Bibliograpy on an author of your choosing's style and works, pick Lewis Carroll. VERY interesting!)**

**Again, thank you guys! Have fun writing! :]**

Graceful Little Alice


End file.
